Klonoa: Legend of The Star Princess
by Sakura1067
Summary: When a group of teensgers enter through a rippled mirror and into another world, they meet a cabbit creature named Klonoa. However, how will they get back home? Why is the main character seeing a strange dream? A klonoa story w/TRC OHSHC and KH characters
1. Prologue

**Yay! I finally got this part up!!**

PLZ note that this story has a few characters from other manga/anime/game(s). 

**Klonoa, Tsubasa Chronicle, OHSHC and KH DO NOT belong to me!**

**I'll post up the first chapter in a minute because my computer's freaking out right now, and I have the feeling that it's going to shut down on me like last time .**

**oh and the nuclear family means a mother, a father and their two children in case you didn't know or didn't understand.**

* * *

Klonoa: Legend of the Star Princess

Prologue~

Years ago a family once lived here. It was your standard nuclear family complete with a mother, a father and two children. They lived in a small two-story house. Each slept soundly in their own rooms, but one night things changed. The little girl while drifting in her dreams was awoken by a light. She rose for her bed and closed the window, thinking that it might have been the headlights of a passing vehicle. She turned around to return to bed when she noticed something shining through the crack between her closest doors. She quickly grabbed the sliver handles and pulled the doors open, but there was nothing there. Only her clothes as they hung from their plastic hangers greeted her.

Maybe it had been her imagination. She sighed as she slowly started to shut the doors. It was then she noticed a large French mirror in the corner of the closet. She looked at it closely for a while, the mirror started glowing softly. She gasped and jerked back, this must have been what was glowing, but what was it reflecting? The mirror continued to glow as she stepped closer to it her refection appeared within its golden frame, but as she got closer the reflection rippled as it transformed into someone else. For some reason she felt calm despite this odd occurrence. Her eyes narrowed as the light faded from them. She gently placed her fingers on the glass surface as it began to ripple once more. Her hand then disappeared within the glass's water like surface and the rest of her body soon followed.

That morning, her parents frankly searched for any sign of their daughter, and feared she had been taken in the night by kidnapper who had been terrorizing their small town. The police were called, but they produced no results. The case was labeled cold after year and half of searching. Soon after the girl began fading from memory, even the newspapers stopped writing about her strange disappearance. Her parents continued searching, but gave up on the two year anniversary of her disappearance. At this point everyone knew that she was most likely not of this world anymore. People feared for the safety of their children and began moving away. Soon her family was the only ones that still keep her image alive with the pictures that scattered their broken home. Every night they would pray for her soul in hopes that where she may be, that she be at peace.

Like that night the full moon rises once again, and the mirror begins to call once more for another wander soul as voice echoes in it's rippling surface, flowing like the tides, "Come to me…Come to me…"


	2. Chapter 1: The Country of Oto

**PLZ note that this story has a few characters from other manga/anime/game(s). **

**Klonoa, Tsubasa Chronicle, OHSHC and KH DO NOT belong to me!**

**hope you like the first chapter^^**

* * *

Klonoa: Legend of the Star Princess

Chapter 1: Country of Oto~

Ding! Ding! Ding!

I heard a bell ring slowly every five seconds in the distance; I slowly opened my eyes as I glanced around before looking up at the large full moon floating in the sky. Part of the full moon was hidden behind a castle – a castle floating in the starry night sky. "A dream?" spoke my mind as the scene changed showing someone standing on top of a tall building, a soft wind blew to the west as the person's clothing was pushed in that direction.

The bell stopped ringing as soon as the scene changed then showed a girl holding a blue staff in her hands, I then realized that the girl on the building was me. I was wearing a black sleeveless shirt that went down to my hips with my navy blue slim jeans that covered my knees; I wore black small heeled shoes. On my arms, I wore blue pull up sleeves that came up to my breasts and went down to the butt of my palms. My long light brown hair hanged down to my mid-back, my bangs covered my eyebrows. I had a large blue strap that was placed around my waist; it had a couple of pockets on both sides of my waist and in the back.

The reflection of me glanced back at nothing as she turned away looking up at the castle in the sky, it spoke but I heard no sound, only the wind. It then took one step forward as it was now on the edge of the building, I covered my mouth with my hands, I knew what the other me was going to do.

Before anything was going to happen, Sakura pedals appeared in the scene out of nowhere. The other me in the scene stared at the pedals in awe, along with the Sakura pedals, small balls of light illuminated the beautiful color blue in the scene. The blue small lights swirled around the other me along with the pedals, I was amazed that I was seeing this. Just when things were going well, it leaned its whole body forward and jumped off the building. I gasped as it was now in the air like as if she was the wind herself, the pedals and the small blue lights followed her as everything began to blur up before everything became black as darkness. Suddenly, out of nowhere, an alarm went off.

"Hoeee!!" I screamed out as I quickly sat up on my bed, the sheets that covered my clothed body were thrown in the air, sticking to the ceiling of my room. I glanced around with my sleepy eyes; my hair was messed up from my awkward sleeping positions. I grabbed my green alarm clock and stopped it from ringing, I rubbed my left eye with the butt of my left palm before looking at the time; it was now six o' clock. "Oh My God, I slept in again!!" I screamed as I quickly rubbed the sleep my other eye before I was about to get out of bed I was enclosed by my wool blanket that came off my ceiling, during the process of getting the sheet off of me I fell out of bed with a loud 'BANG'.

"Sakura!" my mother called out from the kitchen with a hint of concern in her voice," Are you okay up there?". "I'm alright" I shot back at her placing my hand over my right cheek that was bruised before covering my painful chest. 'I can't believe I did it again, only harder this time' spoke my mind as I pulled the covers off of me and changed out of my pajamas and into my school uniform. I already have my blue n' white skirt on along with my white sleeved shirt (the sleeves go down to my elbows), but has problems getting the blue sleeveless collared top on. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself; I'm Alyssa Sakura E Starheart, beautiful last name huh? Anyway; I'm sixteen years old even though I look like a fourteen or fifteen year old. I always wear a collar (not a dog collar nor a choke collar) around my neck, on my collar hangs a gold pendent that has carvings of a heart with wings with a crown on top. Every night or when it's very dark, my pendant glows a beautiful light. I'm in the tenth grade in a private academy called Horitsuba, but I call it 'Tsubasa High'. I love music and gym…a little. My least favorite subjects are math and biology, but today is a good day because today is the last day of school!

I quickly headed down stairs into the kitchen. "Good morning mom, dad!" I said to them, my mother smiled as my dad waved at me. My mother is the best mother I ever had; she has long light brown hair that goes down to her waist, her hair began to curl at the bottom. Her light purple eyes made her look even more beautiful, my mother loves to sing her heart out along with cooking. "The only way to keep my beautiful daughter skinny is to eat healthy!" that's what my mother tells me before going anywhere, but she gets carried away when I meet my good friend Fai.

My dad is the most loveable caring person in the world. He has beautiful blue eyes and a disarmed smile, his blond hair was in a low ponytail, the long part of his hair went down to his mid-back. He loves to cook and loves his job which is taking care of me. Plus, my dad is going green! "Everything's so green!" My dad always tells me almost every day when he goes into the garden in the back, most of the time, my dad feeds the plants in the front as well. My dad is weird but my mom and I love him. My dad loves my mom so much that he always looks back when they were young; my dad is wise when it comes to nature. My dad and I both want the world to be clean, we love nature.

"There is one thing that Mother Nature doesn't care about;" my dad told me when I was young, "Nature doesn't care about what we look like, wither it was that we have different skin colors, scars on our bodies, or even been badly injured from anything life throws at us…Nature doesn't care for who we are or what we have done. We are all the same in a circle that never ends." I'll never forget those words from that day; he placed a plate of two pancakes on the table in front of me.

Here you go." He tells me, I smiled while looking down at my breakfast. "My favorite!" I reply back to him, when he walked away I stuffed it all down in five minutes, I drank every last bit of my chocolate milk before slamming my fist onto my chest, letting the food go down. "Thanks for the food!" I said to him as I grabbed the plate and fork and placed them both gently into the sink. I scrambled to the couch as I grabbed my small white backpack and placed it over my back, it only covered the top part of my back. I then began putting on my roller-skates, I felt something fuzzy and warm on my neck, I glanced at it, it was a blue n' white scarf. "Wow! Thanks mom!" I said out loud as I placed it around my neck, she nodded her head before telling me; "Be careful around boys sweetie!" I buried my red face into my scarf. "M-mom!" my voice squeaked as I then stood up and was now off. "I'm going!" I shouted to them as they waved goodbye to me, I waved back before turning on the corner.

.:.~*• •*~.:. .:.~*• •*~.:. .:.~*• •*~.:.

Ah, the country of Oto, my favorite place I call home. Everything was so beautiful here from when the sun sets till the day ends; there are so many Sakura Trees here along with cute stores/restaurants! I was now two to three miles away from the school, I made a sharp turn on the sidewalk. I sighed to myself as I thought to myself, 'I wonder what we're going to do today?' my thoughts stopped as I saw pink pedals fall out of the Sakura trees and float around. I smiled as I passed by a soft wind that collected the pink pedals; the pedals were now caught in my hair just as I saw the school the second I went past the area full of Sakura trees.  
I took off my backpack as I stopped moving my legs; the wheels kept going as I took out my iPod touch, I placed my black and green headphones around my ears as my iPod touch played "Nayru's Love[Zelda oc remix]". I heard the piano play through my headphones as I listened in awe, I kept telling myself to play the piano when I get back home today and try playing this song. Since I was now in the school grounds, my friends weren't around yet and since the song kept playing, a memory came back to me as I remembered everything from back then:

-Flashback-

_"Come here, Alyssa." My mother asked me with her soft voice, I obeyed and came up to her; she was sitting on the wooden piano chair, her right hand repeatedly tapped the empty spot next to her. I was about seven to nine years old back in this memory; I sat down next to her as I looked at her before glancing at the piano keys. She placed both of her hands onto the piano keys and played a song. I watched her fingers lightly hit the keys; my ears were filled with the song.  
She stopped and looked at me; I looked up at her smiling face before looking at the piano keys. I then looked at my small hands before placing them onto the piano keys; I imagined my mother's fingers as I played the song. I kept messing up a little, but I got everything else right. I saw my mother play on the other side in the corner of my eye; I memorized the whole song as she sang a beautiful song while I played the piano._

_My father watched me play the piano as my mother sang in the kitchen; he smiled and continued cooking dinner. My mother finished the song as we both stopped playing the piano for at least an hour and thirty minutes, she looked at me and told me; "This was the same song my mother played when I was young, the song you played was called '**Celestial Symphony**', I'm sure you'll be able to sing this song when you're older…"._

-End of Flashback-

Oh right, when I was around three years old, my voice box felt weird whenever I spoke. So when I got to my doctor, he said that my voice box was perfectly okay with the hint of humor in his voice, my parents didn't catch that but I did. House is my sarcastic doctor that takes good care of me along with my family. Thinking that it was a false alarm, we went back home. As I gotten older, I began to sound like a teenager around fourteen. Whenever I began to sing, I sounded like my friend Tomoyo, and almost sounded like Miku Hatsune when I sing high or low notes, or in between.

Oh, you're probably wondering if anything else happened to me, well…

"Ally!" someone yelled out further away from me, I glanced up seeing Tomoyo, Sakura, Kamui, Ryuo, Chii, Syaoran and Syaoron (there look-a-like twins), kurogane, Eriol, Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru (twins) and Haruhi coming toward me. I took off my headphones and let my headphones rest around my neck, I waved at my friends as everybody except Kurogane, Eriol, Hikaru and Kaoru ran toward me.  
Chii was the first to hug me, then Tomoyo and Sakura, and then came Haruhi, the boys stood there as the girls let go of me. "Hey guys, how've you been?" I asked them; Eriol, Hikaru and Kaoru nodded their heads, Kurogane looked away letting me know that his parents were mad at him again, Ryuo and Kamui gave me thumbs up. As for Syaoran and Syaoron, they nodded letting me know that yesterday was good but boring.

Chii, Tomoyo and Sakura giggled as they glanced at kurogane, I guess something happened yesterday afternoon. Haruhi Shrugged as she groaned, letting me know that yesterday sucked for her. And of course, Tamaki's days were great since he's popular. "I take that as a good yet horrible day yesterday for most of you guys, huh?" I asked those who had a bad day agreed. "Ah, where's Fai?" I asked, everyone didn't know except Kurogane who glanced at me and pointed behind him. I leaned my whole body to the right as I saw Fai walking my way, his hands in his blue jean pockets and his half messed up blond hair covering his eyes.  
He lifted his head and looked right at me, my inner self squealed in joy, the reason why was because Fai was friends with kurogane and Tamaki, and anybody who is friends with Tamaki gets popular in a heartbeat. Of course, all my friends were a little popular, even I was a little popular.

I waved at him; he waved back at me within a second. Fai D Flowright is seventeen-years-old, a year older than me, which makes me the third oldest in the group. Both Tamaki and Fai are rich in their families, but unlike Tamaki, Fai just chooses the girl he wants to be with. He was the first to make friends with me, so we're a little close. Around the age of seven, he noticed that I ran out of the school building and headed into the park in his fourth period class that day, he told his teacher that he needed to go to the nurse. His teacher let him and he followed me outside of school ten minutes later. He found me sitting in the shade beneath the sakura tree; he asked me what was wrong with concern in his voice. I told him that people were making fun of my voice; he was confused as I explained to him about my voice. He knows that I don't like it when people treat me wrong, and he knows that I have feelings when it come to someone who yells at me, and whenever that happens I would not say a word for the entire day.

Fai would always hang out with his friends and try to get away from the girls who are crazy for him, almost every day; he comes to my house and stay here for a while...mostly because he wanted to get away from the screaming girls. The one thing I didn't know about him was that he plays the guitar; he likes music but doesn't do good on pianos. He loves to see Tomoyo and Sakura's performance, so he mostly brings his friends along. Most of the time there were a few performances that involved me, everyone including Fai would see my performance which would embarrasses me before I begin.

"Fai! My Sweetie!! Wait for me!!" someone shouted far away from us, Fai glanced back as we all did the same; someone was running in our direction – it was Meling Sanford. My inner self began to cry; the sinking feelings came from within me, and believe me I'm depressed since she's always around him most of the day, whenever Fai and I are around each other she gets in the way and she swings her small black backpack at me like as if I was a wild animal. Meling had only two nicknames; May and Melin. She had short brown hair that went down to her neck, her bangs covered her eyebrows, and her bangs also covered her right eye. Meling wore white heeled shoes; I still don't even know how she's able to run in those shoes. She was called the number one princess because; well she does look like a princess – but acts like a dumb blond most of the time which makes her extremely annoying with the worst reputation and acts like a bimbo most of the whole day.

Just like Tamaki and Fai, she is also rich, but she doesn't use her money…she only asks for other people's money to buy her stuff that she doesn't need. Her one wish is to be around Fai, her prince charming who doesn't want to be around her. She hates Fai's friends except for Sakura, Tomoyo, Haruhi, Tamaki and Eriol. She hates me because I'm different, mostly because I play the piano with Eriol, sings with Tomoyo and Sakura, mostly plays a few instruments like the guitar, the large harp, the flute and of course the tambourine. She hates me because I'm talented, most of the time she would say that I won't be able to be around Fai or my friends, I would usually ignore her and hang out with my friends including Fai.

Fai groaned as he looked away and watched me, I knew how he felt, and he didn't want to be around her anymore because she's was downright annoying. Meling suddenly hugged Fai from behind; her arms wrapped around his neck and her head on his left shoulder. "Fai, my sweetest prince in the whole wide world," She said out loud so that everybody could hear. "Yes, Meling?" Fai asked, he didn't want to be rude to her, and even if he did she'd cry like a baby until you tell her to stop crying…but I can't blame him, he's the nicest person I've ever met.

"Can I barrow your wallet for a while?" he asked, I covered my mouth from shock. Almost every day, Meling always asks him to barrow money for lunch. Most of the time she takes a few twenty dollars out of his wallet, and when lunch comes in I have to help him. "But today is the last day of school, so there shouldn't be lunch today…" Hikaru said to her, Kaoru nodded not saying a word to her. Fai didn't say a word, "Umm Melin," I said at last with concern in my voice, she glanced at me before glaring at me and telling me in a mean way,"Stay away from my prince, you evil hybrid!!" My inner self screamed as I lowered my head from both Meling's and Fai's glances. Yup, it's true I'm a hybrid – in other words, I have the genes of a black Andes wolf and a white two-tailed fox. I've had them ever since I was four-years old, and ever since that day people kept calling me names: 'The wolf…', 'the vixen', 'the Miku Rip-off.'…and each nickname they called me would strike me in the heart like as if I was stabbed in the heart with a sharp knife.

"Melin quit being mean to Tails!" Sakura told her, I kept staring at the ground, not looking at Fai or Meling. "Fine, but what did the wolf want anyway?" she asked as I breathed in and lifted my head a little glaring at her,"He can't move." I said at last, she blinked and looked down at her legs; her feet were not even touching the ground. She laughed and got off of him, "oh I'm sorry sweetie, I thought I was the one standing." She said to him, I rolled my eyes. 'Yeah right, you and I are the same height, what made you think of that?' spoke my mind, I didn't pay any attention to them…I didn't even notice that Fai was looking at me with his disarmed smile. "Ally!" Someone called out as my mind skid to a halt as I glanced around, finally, I saw another person coming toward me – it was Teto Sandra. Teto was a sweet innocent teenager, loves to sing, loves to cook and, like me, loves to go on to adventures. She plays the guitar for a reason; she wants to help those who lost their homes and needs money, so she plays the guitar in the streets and gets a lot of money. Most of the time, she comes to my house and wants to know how to cook other things than ramen soup, pancakes, and pasta.  
She had short light brown hair that goes to her shoulders; her bangs cover a few parts of her thin eyebrows. She had light green eyes and wore our school uniform with black small heeled shoes. She skid to a halt a few feet away from me and was now five to seven inches away from me, she sighed in relief that she wasn't late this time. "Hi Tails," she said through her breaths trying to get back her energy along with her breath. I waved at her as my fox ears came out from both sides of my head, my tails also came out from underneath my skirt.

"How do you sleep with your tails swaying around at night-"Melin was cut off by me with the hint of annoyance in my voice, I glared at her as my eyes them turned from normal to wolf like eyes, "Do you honestly want to know that!?". I also spoke a little too fast as she kept quiet, I calmed down as my eyes went back to normal. "See Melin, now you pissed her off. The innocent girl you called 'a Miku rip off' turned evil on us!" Ryuo stated to her,"only to you though." Kamui finished as she glared at him, Ryuo chuckled as the bell rang, stopping all of us from what we were doing for a few seconds before heading toward the school building.

"Whelp, today's the last day of school…" Haruhi stated as we walked toward the double doors, "Well, I gotta go. Bye Sweetie!" Meling shouted as she ran away, holding nothing in her hands – I'm guessing she overheard Hikaru and didn't grab his wallet. I turned my head and looked at Fai, he wasn't looking at me; he was looking at the sakura pedal that landed in his hand with those innocent blue eyes of his. "Fai, why does Meling hang around us even though you keep telling us that she isn't your girlfriend?" I asked him, he overheard me and glanced at me; my fox ears were lowered like as if I was about to cry with the worried look on my face. He smiled sweetly as he lifted his right hand and placed it onto my head; he moved his hand back and forth as his fingers ran through my hair while his thumb was on my cheek, I couldn't help but blush.

"Don't worry about it Tails, I just haven't told her that yet…but someday I will." He replied back to me, I nodded as my fox ears slightly lifted up. "Well, since today is a half way, we'll only go to three classes…I wonder which classes we're going to today?" Tomoyo asked glancing at Sakura who nodded. "I dunno, but we better not go to biology today!" Kaoru sweared," if we do, he's going to give up more work other than slacking off." We all nodded to that. Oh yeah, I forgot to let you all know, we have the same classes with each other…except Tomoyo who has choir.

"Yeah," Ryuo said at last as we all went into our first period class, which was English. We all sat together as we pushed our desks together; fourteen desks were facing each other as two were facing north and south at both ends, every class we sit together except Biology, we were separated from each other, but when it comes to big projects we all stick with each other. Eriol, Hikaru and Tamaki was the brain; Tomoyo, Sakura and Chii are the workers, Ryuo, Kurogane and Kaoru were the experiments – most of the time, it would get messy. Syaoran, Syaoron and Fai were the calculators/answers, and Kamui, Teto and I were the drawing stars/points of the group.

Everybody except Eriol and I sat in the desks that faced each other, we both took our seats at both ends; He sat near Tomoyo and Tamaki while I sat next to Syaoran and Syaoron followed by Ryuo on one side and Kamui on the right. Kurogane sat next to Fai; Sakura sat on the left side of him with Hikaru and Kaoru, Haruhi sat next to Syaoron, Syaoran was on the left side of me, Teto was across from Eriol, Tomoyo took out her small purple video camera and began recording everything. "We're rolling!" she said out loud as Kamui began in a second.

"Hey, did you guys get any sleep last night or did you all stay up?" Kamui asked, I gasped lightly to myself as the dream I saw came back to me in a flash, I remained silent as I remembered everything from the dream: A full moon, me standing on top of a building in different clothing's – and a castle floating in the starry sky. "Ally, is something wrong?" Chii asked me, I shook my head. "It's nothing really." I replied to her with a fake smile. "I know that look," kurogane said to me, we all turned our direction to him, "It's the same look you use when you predict that something is going to happen to us or anybody during this week or any other week," I was surprised that he caught me there, I didn't think nobody would see me like this. "Huh? Predictions?" Ryuo repeated as he laughed as he continued, "What is Tails turning into Nostradamus or something?" Hikaru and Kaoru laughed,"Tails-stradamus!" they both said together, my fox ears lowered,"oh great, another nickname just for me, drinks all around!" I sarcastically said out loud lifting my backpack in the air.

"Nostradamus?" Chii asked turning to Syaoran, He simply replied to her,"Nostradamus was a man who predicted things in the future - our future, every time he saw something from the future, he writes it down in a book he keeps and explains everything on it." Chii nodded remembering everything. Chii had a hard time with her broken English, but we help her out along with our teacher over the past school year.

"You saw something didn't you?" Kurogane asked me with the same tone in his voice, my fox ears perked up from him but was lowered when everything was quiet. I never did like the silence; it scares me because it screams the truth. I didn't say a word to them, I only nodded. "What was it about Ally?" Sakura asked me, I breathed in though my nose and out, I swallowed hard before closing my eyes and keeping them closed and told them everything, Tomoyo viewed in on me with her camera. "I dunno but…in the dream, I saw myself standing on a tall building in different clothing. The stars were out along with a full moon…" "And?" Ryuo stated, getting into it, as a matter of fact – everybody was into it. Kamui punched him in the arm, Ryuo cringed before glaring at him, "Shush, she's getting there!" Kamui told him as they both looked back at me. I continued, looking back at the dream, "I looked back at something before looking away and saying something, I couldn't understand what I was saying in the dream. Before I could think, I took another step forward and was now on the edge of a building. Sakura pedals and small colored lights appeared around me and the next thing I know, my whole body was leaning forward and jumped off the building. The Sakura pedals and the colored lights followed me…" I was quiet for a minute; Sakura covered her mouth from shock, everybody was silent.

"And then…" I said at last, everybody leaned in the second I was quiet; the girls tried so hard not to shriek or anything, Tomoyo was silent as she was still recording, the boys were so into my dream they didn't realize that they were so close up to my face. Syaoron didn't move an inch, he didn't get up from his seat like everybody else did, and he just sat there listening to everything. As for Syaoran, he was now on his knees still on the chair, he was shaken up from the part where I jumped off; their eyes were wide, except for Tomoyo, Syaoron and Eriol.

"My alarm clock went off," I said out loud, concern filled my whole voice. The second I said that, the girls sighed in despair; the boys cried out "Ugh!!" as they were thrown off from what I had said, the boys except Fai, Syaoron, Eriol and Kurogane thrown their bodies onto the tables with a 'BANG', some fell out of their seats onto the floor. I opened my eyes and noticed everything; I covered my mouth from shock with both my hands, my eyes were now wide. Kurogane groaned as everybody gotten back into their seats onto their bottoms while I sat on my legs, "I thought you were going to kill yourself in that dream of yours," he said at last, my body moved to the left as I placed one hand behind my head, my fox ears were still lowered, I chuckled lightly to them.

"Sorry, but that's what I saw." I answered back to him. "I knew that was gonna happen." Someone replied as I shrieked, my synthesized voice came out as I looked at the person who was eating Doritos. "D-Doumeki, you heard all of that?!" I asked him, he nodded to me for turning to Watanuki. "Wow Tails that was an interesting dream." Watanuki said to me, my face was flushed from embarrassment.

"And you," Watanuki shouts while pointing at Doumeki, "Don't bring Doritos in class, it'll make a big mess! And don't sneak up on people like that!!"

"Syaoron noticed me while she was telling us her dream; you just came out of nowhere listening to her."

"Don't be a smart-ass you bastard!!" Watanuki shouted out, good thing the teacher wasn't in the classroom yet, I lowered my flushed face from everybody as I placed my hand over my heart. Tomoyo scrolled her camera seeing every single student on the floor, some were now getting back in their seats. Tomoyo turned the camera at me and was still recording.

"I hope nobody tells my dream or our conversation to anyone." I said out loud as the teacher, the principal Miss Yuuko, came in. "Alright students, forget about Ally's dream and their conversation, you can spread it out like wildfire at the end of class." Miss Yuko said out loud, the second she said that, I screamed.

.:.~*• •*~.:. .:.~*• •*~.:. .:.~*• •*~.:.

The rest of the day was boring as always since we did absolutely nothing, we went to cooking class after English. The teacher wanted us to make one last thing instead of doing nothing; he wanted us to make Pasta. I smiled to myself as we all worked hard on it, since we stayed in this class for the whole day it took us an hour to get it done. Eriol tested it after it was finished, "This is the best Pasta we've ever made!" Eriol said to us, Tomoyo, Sakura and I brought small rectangular containers to keep it in instead of throwing our own masterpiece in the trash. We brought sixteen rectangular containers for this, thanks to Eriol who knew the cooking schedule and was the best cook in the group. After filling the containers up with fresh made Pasta, there was a few left in the pot, enough for all of us to eat it. "Oh wait" I said out loud as I placed my container down and took out the circular plates and plastic forks, "Thank you Tails," everyone said to me, I shrugged before eating the leftover pasta with the others.

After cooking class, there was enough time for us to go outside and wonder off, of course, my dream along with our conversation was spread out like wildfire. But it was a good thing we gotten out of school the second the bell rang, I skated home alone as I thought about my friends; I began to wonder what Tomoyo was doing, probably putting the memory chip in a safe place and charging her video recorder; Ryuo's probably playing videogames or playing the Wii; Tamaki's probably bothering Haruhi again like always…I hope Kurogane will get through to his parents for something, as a matter of fact, I wanted everyone to come to my place.  
I was listening to "The Song of Healing", without thought, I was singing to myself as the synthesizer from my metal voice box came in for the high and low parts of my voice, the words I randomly sing out belong to me and only me; they came from my heart, my soul, the words that were with me told me I wanted something, something to desire, but I didn't understand what they meant…My eyes were like in a trance as I didn't show them the trance-like look in my eyes, I ignored the people who were attracted to my voice listen and understand me; I felt people's hands pat my head as I passed them by while singing…to them, to those who didn't understand by the meaning of 'listen to or with your heart, then you'll understand'…

"_**Sun to moon, dark to light,  
Follow your heart.  
Let your mind flow right back  
To those memories.  
Listen to the voice within your heart and soul  
Follow the light and you'll see your true desire.  
Like a star in the sky, darkness can't reach you.  
Light the night, 'til the new dawn awakens.  
Follow your dreams 'til you find the light you seek,  
Follow the light and you'll see me before you.  
Light to dark, dark to light,  
Follow your true dreams.  
Listen to the voices flowing in the wind..."**_

The song itself was over and I stopped singing, my eyes were back to normal as I gasped lightly. I lightly skid to a halt, I thought about what the song I sang meant. My fox ears twitched as I overheard people further away tell their friends that I had 'an astonishing voice', 'beautiful'. "What…what did the song I sang meant?" I asked myself in a whisper as my headphones came off my ears and landed on my neck.

I stood there for at least a minute as a few people passed me, after that, no one else was behind me…I was alone in the area full of Sakura trees, suddenly, within a flash, my dream I saw came back to me. I gasped as my eyes went in the trance-like look again, I saw the reflection of me on the building again, the sakura pedals and the small colorful light were now around the other me.

"Wha? Why am I…?" spoke my mind as I looked at the refection of me who stood in the moonlight, part of the moonlight was covered by the Castle floating in the sky, the wind was softly blowing, pushing my hair to the west. It placed her left hand over her fox ear, lightly scratching it with its finger. "Aren't I suppose to see this when I'm…?" Spoke my mind again as it saw me in the corner of her eye, I opened my small mouth a little open as I breathed in through my mouth. The refection of me smiled, before facing me and held out its hand.

"Why?" I asked as it didn't say a word, only extended its whole arm out; its hand was now at least a few inches away from me. My left hand twitched as I slowly lifted it, before I slowly extended my arm and um tightened my fist, my fox ear twitched…someone was calling me. I slowly glanced behind me as I slightly turned my head behind me, but no one was there. My eyes slowly looked at the reflection of me, who was confused of what was wrong; my small lips still left a small opening, the same look in my eyes and I had a worried look on my eyes. Tears formed in both corners of my eyes as I then extended my left arm a little. Just when I was about to place my hand onto hers…the voices that were calling me pulled me back to reality, I gasped like as if I needed air. My eyes went back to normal as the tears that formed in my eyes poured down my cheeks; I was back in the area of Sakura trees, my left arm was still extended out. My hand was slightly open, but I wasn't reaching out to anything…My whole body was now shaking like as if I had stage fright. "Ally!" Chii cried out as I realized that my friends were calling me back here, I turned my head in both directions seeing everyone standing around me with shocked or a surprised look on their faces. "Are you okay Tails because you looked like you were in a trance or something…" Ryuo asked me as I placed my arm down, my body was still shaking, and I didn't know what to do. I took one step forward before turning around; I lowered my head as I couldn't think of anything. "Tails?" Kamui said to me, I looked up at them as more tears poured down my cheeks, Fai realized that he saw me like this before…before they could do anything, I quickly spun around and skated off. "Ally!" Sakura cried out as I stopped, "You won't understand why I'm like this!!" I quickened my pace as I skated off, back home. They heard me crying as I was now gone from their sight, I didn't want my parents to see me like this…I texted my mother that I'm home as I was now up in front of the hidden door, I opened it and went inside. I went down the small walkway and stopped to face the door in front of me, I lightly pushed it open as I was now in my room.

I quickly took off my roller skates and crashed landed onto my bed, I was now crying very hard in my pillow, my body was still shaken up. I heard my mother on the other side of my door and came in. She asked me what was wrong and I explained everything to her. I knew that my friends will be coming after me to know what happened and all, but I didn't want to see them yet…

End of Chapter 1

* * *

I'm still working on the 2nd chapter so it'll take a while for me to get that one done and posting it on here...

PLZ REVIEW, Kero-chan and the Mokona's are handing out cookies!


	3. Chapter 2: Packaged to another world

**PLZ note that this story has a few characters from other manga/anime/game(s). **

**Klonoa, Tsubasa Chronicle, OHSHC and KH DO NOT belong to me!**

**hope you like the first chapter^^**

* * *

Klonoa: Legend of the Star Princess

Chapter 2: Packaged to another World

Thirty minutes later, I finally calmed down and stopped shedding tears. I was left alone in my large white room, large enough for my friends to step in and look around. I didn't have a lot of stuff, I wasn't spoiled like Meling...There was a lot of space in my room, the only things that were in my room was my drawer for my clothes near my bed, my closet on the right side of my room, my desk that was on the right hand side of my room next to my closet; it had two books on the left while a cup holder that had nothing but a mechanical pencil and two black pens, and my bed that was near the large window which had a balcony on the other side. I still worn my school uniform...only my white long sleeved shirt was taken off and the blue collared sleeveless shirt remained, my skirt remained untouched as I buried my face into my pillow again. My heart hurts; beating painfully within me...I ignored the feeling and breathed in and out slowly, my fox ear twitched as I heard someone knocking on the front door. The second my mother answered, I knew this feeling that it wasn't a family member of mine - it was my friends, they probably changed out of their school uniforms and went in their regular shirts and jeans...I sighed in despair as I slowly sat up; my hair was practically messed up.

I got up and opened the window toward the small balcony; I leaned slightly over and watched my friends talking with my mother who told them everything that I'd seen. By the time Kurogane glanced up at the opened window, I moved away from the window, away from his glance. My mother let my friends in the house as Fai was the first to walk up the stairs toward my room - I was surprised that he knows where my room was, only Tomoyo and Sakura come to my house most of the time. "Tails," I heard Fai's voice from the other side of my door, I didn't say a word, and I only got up and opened the door. I moved to the side of the door as he entered in, soon after, the others joined in.

"What happened back there?" Tomoyo asked with no video camera in hand, I sighed and said at last, "The dream I saw...it came back to me...only the reflection of me took notice of my presence and reached out to me". "So that was it? Why didn't you tell us that instead of you wouldn't understand?" Ryuo butted in before being punched in the arm again by Kamui, my fox ears lowered."Way to go, Ryuo...Now Tails is depressed at us again." Hikaru stated as everybody except Fai and I glanced at him, "What? I just wanted to make her feel better.", "By saying something like that," Haruhi replied to his answer, "For once I'm going to say this to you, When Tails or anybody else his sad, you suck especially at things like this." He was burned by a girl, Kamui chuckled as Hikaru and Kaoru started saying "Oh, that was a burn" to each other.

"Grr shut up you evil twins!" Ryuo yelled as he glared at them both, I stared at my empty left hand in my lap. Before I was about to move it, Fai placed his hand onto mine, and I looked up at him. His disarmed smile made me blush a little as I tried not to smile back, he knew I tried to hide it. I looked away before I felt his hand on my cheek; he turned my head so I can look at him, when that happened I started smiling at him while blushing.

We both laughed as everyone noticed that he made me become my old self again. Meling glared at me with her light brown eyes, I didn't even know she followed my friends into my house…as a matter of fact, I didn't see her with my friends until now. "Feeling better, Ally?" Chii asked as I nodded to her. "Sorry for saying that to you guys," I said at last. Kaoru noticed that my window was open as a soft wind came in through it bringing in the pink Sakura pedals in my room. Some of the pedals landed on my drawer, some on my white carpet and the rest went into my left opened closet and landed near my large mirror that was left in the corner.

Chii took notice of the untouched mirror, "Ally, why is that mirror in your closet? Isn't it supposed to be hanging above your drawer?" She asked we all glanced at the mirror; it was a crystal-clear mirror that my grandmother gave me when I was twelve years old; my mother wanted it to be placed in the closet for now since we didn't know where to put the beautiful mirror in my room. It was about the same height as my window, but if anything happened to it, it would break easily.

"Four years ago, my grandmother gave me that mirror, but since we were moved into this beautiful house my mother wanted the mirror in my closet so that we can arrange a few things in my room…I guess I forgot about it." I replied as Meling gave me a weird look. "Other than the mirror, why is your room so freakin' empty?" she asked. "Because I'm not spoiled." I replied back to her, Ryuo, Kamui, Hikaru and Kaoru laughed their heads off as she glared at them.

"But for some reason," I trailed off as I kept staring at the mirror, "Ever since I left it in my closet, I've been getting this strange aura from it." Everyone looked at the mirror with confused looks on their faces. Kurogane turned away and looked at me, "Uh oh, Tails-stradamus is at it again!" Hikaru teased, I sighed. "Ah, I just remembered," Tomoyo said at last, I turned and faced her, "is it okay if we spend the night here, at your house Tails?" she asked. "I dunno…" I said to her.

"We don't mind." My mother replied to Tomoyo's question, I looked at my opened door seeing my mother and my father, "Meep!" I squeaked as I noticed my father grinning, I looked around before looking at Fai. He looked back at me as we both looked down at our hands; they were held together. We both blushed at each other before turning to my dad who didn't look away, we immediately let go of each other's hand as we both said at the same time, "This is not what it looks like!" "Uh-huh" my dad replied back with the grin on his face, I buried my face into my pillow once again as I heard Meling scream at me, "Why are you holding my Prince's hand you evil Wolf?!" "Don't call my daughter that, spoiled brat!!" my father replied back to her in a mean tone, she didn't think my father would reply back to her, "Watch your mouth brat or else you'll give everybody here bad luck, and you might pay a price for that mouth of yours." My father told her, she was confused from what he said.

"Ooh, Ally's daddy went all Yuko at you Meling!" Ryuo told her, she glared at him. "Are you sure about this mother?" I asked her as I lifted my face off of my pillow, she nodded her head. "Besides, your father and I have to go and see your grandmother in the hospital this week and we probably won't be back 'til Monday…And besides," My mother glanced at father, "Your father here has to skip work today and come with me". I smiled and nodded my head, my dad sighed as he glanced at his watch. "Should we get going?" He asked still looking at his watch, my mother looked at my alarm clock and agreed.

"We'll see you guys on Monday!" My mom told us, everyone except Meling waved. They both walked down stairs and went out the front door. I sighed in relief as Tomoyo and the others told me that there going to get there things. I agreed and waited for them at my door.

**.:.~*• •*~.:. .:.~*• •*~.:. .:.~*• •*~.:.**

It was now nine o' clock at night, my friends stayed in my room talking about random things. Teto wanted to come but her parents wanted her home, Meling came along with us as well, why? "Because I don't the Wolf to be near my Prince Charming!!" that's what she said to me, though I ignored her when she said that. '_I'll be near Fai whenever I want to; I don't take orders from spoiled brats like her!_' Spoke my mind as I listened to everyone else talk; I wasn't the type to talk as much…I was the quiet child in the family, far too innocent for my own good.

We laughed on a few things, Kamui brought a few CD's for me so I can put the songs onto my charged IPod, we watched Dane Cook in the living room thanks to Ryuo who watches comedy shows, Tomoyo brought her small camcorder that was now charging, heck that thing would be charged for a week, thanks to my mother who saves a few desserts we ate ice cream, until Kaoru gotten a brain freeze and Ryuo eaten too much and his neck gotten too cold, and sometimes, threw pillows at each other. Though I was never hit, Fai kept dodging the pillows as they came at him and not one hit him. I was impressed.

"Ok guys," I said at last as it was now eleven o' clock at night, we gotten into my room after we finished eating ice cream for dessert. I got up from my bed and walked toward my door, "I'm going to change out of these clothes and into my night clothes." I told them as I opened my door and closed it behind me, I headed to the bathroom as I closed that door and changed into my night clothes; I was wearing Kairi's dress from Kingdom Hearts 2, only, the pink part is blue.

I went back up stairs and opened the door, as I closed the door; I heard Hikaru and Kaoru did a wolf whistle at me. "I object!" I shouted at them as they laughed together, in the corner of my eye, I thought I saw Fai cheeks turn pink but since my lamp was on I thought it was just me. I gotten into my bed and yawned lightly, "Well goodnight everyone!"I said to them as I turned off the light. Everyone except Meling said goodnight to me. I rested my head onto my pillow and went to sleep; everyone was quiet as we drifted off into slumber. It felt good for me since my heart stopped being in pain, we all went to sleep as time passed.

Everything was quiet.

Thirty minutes later, I opened my eyes. I slowly sat up as I looked around; everyone was asleep on my soft carpet, I turned to my window seeing the curtains left open and the window was locked. The moon's light shined through my window and showed my dark room, the moon's light reflected toward the other side of my room letting me see Kurogane who sat next to my desk, his back rested against the wall as he fell asleep facing my direction. I saw everyone except Fai, I glanced around before seeing him next to my bedside; he was sitting on my desk chair, he slumped over resting his head onto my pillow. I gasped lightly to myself as my cheeks turned pink; I noticed that his hand was underneath my opened left hand, I looked over to Meling who fell asleep near my window.

I looked at Fai, he was still fast sleep, and yet his back must be hurting so much. I wanted to wake him up, but he looked so cute when he's asleep…instead of the word 'cute' replace it with the words "freakin' hot". My inner self squealed as I rested my head close to his and kept my hand in his as I closed my eyes and went to sleep with a few seconds.

Her fox ears perked once as he breathed in through his nose and slowly opened his beautiful blue eyes. He lifted his head slightly; Ally was still asleep as he smiled sweetly at her.

He took notice that his hand was below hers; he blushed lightly as he got out of the chair and sat on the side of her bed, still holding her hand. He glanced at Meling seeing that she's out; he looked at Ally and held her hand in his. He leaned toward her fox ear and whispered softly, "Sweet dreams, Ally".

My fox ear perked as I smiled while still asleep, three minutes later after watching her sleep peacefully, before Fai was about to sleep – Ally's pendent began to glow in the darkness. I breathed in through my small mouth as I opened my eyes, I recognized this presence. I quickly sat up as I gasped, Fai was still awake as he let go of my hand.

"What's wrong?" He asked, I looked at him and was surprised that he was awake. I heard Kurogane groan as his body began to move; he opened his crimson red eyes and watched us. "This aura, I know it." I said to Fai as I placed my left hand over my pendent, I quickly looked at the closet doors. Kurogane and Fai both noticed that I was scared of something; Kurogane stood up and looked at the closet doors. "I feel it too." Kurogane said to us.

Suddenly, a beautiful light began to shine. Everyone groaned as they covered their faces from the light, Syaoran slowly sat up rubbing his right eye; he yawned as he asked, "Is it morning already?" I shook my head. "No, something's glowing in my closet!" I explained as Syaoran blinked before looking at my closet doors – it was true, something was glowing from within. From that moment on, we began to wake everybody up, and since we were freaked out from it, we've gotten our backpacks that had our clothes inside. I was about to get my stuff when I noticed that it was already thanks to Fai, at least I put inside a few clothes and my long blue wool blanket for tomorrow. I gotten out of bed as I put on my small backpack and held onto the strap with my right hand. Meling was the last to awake, she noticed what was happening and she also grabbed her stuff along with her blanket she brought. "What's going on?" she asked as we backed away from my closet, it was then that Eriol walked up to my closet doors and quickly opened them. We were surprised to see that it was the mirror that was glowing, "Tails," Eriol said at last; Tomoyo unhooked her fully charged camcorder and placed it in her small purple backpack. "Don't look at me I didn't know this was happening for the last few years." I answered as I rubbed my left eye, "Wait," Fai replied as he looked at me, "you didn't see this for the last four years?" I nodded my head, "I was asleep when I kept feeling this aura…" I answered back to him.

I then walked up to the mirror, so did the others, just as we gotten up close to it the mirror began to act like water ripples as it stretched out its multiple arms. Sakura screamed as Syaoran quickly grabbed her; Tomoyo also screamed. I spun around facing Fai, he was about to protect me when Meling wrapped her arms around his stomach. His left arm was also wrapped within her arms as he grabbed my hand with his right hand and held it tightly. "Holy…!" Tamaki shouted as the sakura pedals that were left untouched floated around us, I gasped as the memory of the other me with colored lights and the sakura pedals were spinning around me in the dream.

We were suddenly pulled into the large mirror, we all screamed as he held the straps of our backpacks. Fai still held onto my hand as I closed my eyes, "Are we dreaming?!"Kamui shouted out, "Cause this has got to be a nightmare!!" he finished as I realized that we were taken to another place. The feeling that I'm falling in the sky made my heart freaked out, I was suddenly pulled back, and I looked over seeing Fai who was pulling me toward him. By the time I was up close to him, it looked like we were about to kiss – especially since I was in the position. Meling was screaming about something, but we didn't listen to her, we only stared into each other's eyes before I let go of his hand and wrapped my arms around his neck. He placed his hand on the back of my head and told me "Everything is going to be just fine." My body was shaking from fear, I was about to say something when my heart couldn't hold on for much longer, I then closed my eyes as I didn't hear a sound after that.

**.:.~*• •*~.:. .:.~*• •*~.:. .:.~*• •*~.:.**

I didn't hear a sound for a while; my heart began beating in pain again…I began to hear the song "Tautology" by Miku Hatsune playing in my head. I tried waking up but nothing worked, while the song that was three minutes long began playing in my head, I saw the memories of my friends…I saw Ryuo, Kamui, Kurogane, Syaoran and Syaoron…everybody. I began to smile as I heard something calling me. "Ally…Ally…" someone called. '_Who's calling me?_' spoke my mind as the voice gotten closer. "Ally…Ally…up…wake up Ally…"Someone called again. '_I can't…_' spoke my mind again. "I know you can Tails…please wake up." I recognized the voice as I saw a light shine though the darkness. I slowly opened my eyes as I saw a clear blue sky with a few clouds, something I don't see every day. '_Did I go back to sleep or something?_' spoke my mind; I sat up and looked around. I was in a beautiful green field, further away I saw a few houses. I heard someone groan as I turned my head to the right as I saw Fai on the ground. I gasped, "Fai! Are you okay?" I asked him as he opened his eyes and noticed my worried expression; He slowly sat up and looked around. "Where are we?" he asked, I shrugged my shoulders. "Beats me, I just woke up a few seconds before you did." I replied back to him, he smiled as he sat really close to me. My heart began to hurt; I placed my hand over my heart. "You alright ally?" he asked, I nodded. "Y-yeah, I'm fine." I replied to him with a fake smile, but he saw right through me; he took my left hand and held it in his, I blushed. "No you aren't," he told me with concern in his soft voice.

My heart stung in pain, "M-my heart hurts that's all." I told him as my fox ears lowered. "Tails," He began, "Please don't lie to me; I get even more worried about you and your heart condition." Oh I forgot, when I was born, my doctor told my parents that I might not make it – but here I am, but sadly, I have a small hole in my heart, about the size of a dime, and it stayed like that ever since I had the wolf and fox genes within me. But the older I get, the more my heart beats in pain, and since I told that to him the first time he became friends with me, he began to worry about my heart condition even if everyone else was around. He didn't care if Melin was around, he would do everything he could to make my heart feel better.

"I'm sorry." I told him, he smiled sweetly at me, "It's alright, just don't let that happen again." I smiled back at him; ever since we meet I followed him like as if I was a lost puppy, the more he worried about me and my heart condition the more I began to like him more and more. But even if we were alone together, we could never be together because of interruptions that happen around us. We were both different; he was normal while I was a hybrid…and even if we were together, the world itself would interrupt us from trying to be together.

But all these thoughts were mine and I know that only he'll pick the girl that's good for him. I never told him how I felt whenever I was around him, mostly because I would be interrupted whenever things like this happen. Speaking of Melin, where are the others including her? I glanced around seeing no one – nothing but the expanding green fields and a few windmills further away. "Where are the others?" I asked as he too looked around seeing the same thing I saw, he stood up and looked again. I staggered before getting on my feet, I stretched my arms out wide; I walked around seeing if they were lying there dead asleep or playing asleep, no one was here. We were the only ones in this area, at first my heart freaked out, but calmed down. '_Calm down tails,_' spoke my mind as I slowly breathed in and out though my nose, '_You're with Fai right now, so you're safe…let's just hope that no creatures or wild animals are around here…_' spoke my mind again as I walked back to Fai who was looking the opposite direction I was in, I then stopped dead in my tracks as I was about a few inches away from him. I glanced to my left seeing a few bushes and trees feet away from us, I looked the other direction seeing the green grass and seeing a small treasure chest further away from us. Without thought, I was walking toward the chest; Fai noticed me and had a suspicious look. '_Something doesn't feel right…_' spoke his mind as I lowered my body and sat on my legs, I glanced at the chest noticing that there was no lock on it. I grabbed the handle of the chest and lifted it up; I peeked inside seeing a sliver key that had a blue jewel on it. I grabbed it and slowly stood up, "A key?" I said to him as I then walked away from the chest toward Fai, when I was about a foot away from him; my fox ears twitched making me stop moving seconds later.

"Someone or _something_is coming our way." I said to Fai as he looked to the west seeing nothing coming, I turned to the west and took five steps forward. We were on top of a hill, below was green slops below before leading to another area that had a few bushes and trees, below that was the same. By the time I leaned half-way forward, I noticed that five people were heading this way; they were now running up the hill that led to where we were.

"Is that..." I said out loud seeing twin brothers, a girl with long black hair and the other had short cinnamon hair. "Syaoran, Syaoron, Sakura, Tomoyo!!" I shouted as Tomoyo overheard me from above. "Ally!" she replied back to me as they ran ahead leaving the fifth person behind, I moved back to Fai as they appeared seconds later.

"Ally!" Tomoyo shouted as she hugged me, Sakura ran to Fai embracing him. "At least we found you two," Syaoron said at last as both Tomoyo and Sakura let go of us. "Where were you guys?" I asked as Syaoran explained, "We were very close to the town only a few miles away, Tomoyo was the first to awake." "This place is called Breezegale," Tomoyo stated explaining the rest. "While everyone else was out, I explored around finding a cute new friend..."she looked to the west as we all looked back seeing a small black and white creature. He was a cabbit; part cat part rabbit, it wore a blue shirt with dark blue shorts. Its black and white ears hanged down to its knees as it held a large ring in its left hand; it had yellow gloves along with yellow eyes. Though I had to admit, it did look cute.

"Hello," it said to Fai and me, we both waved at it at the same time. "This is Klonoa," Tomoyo stated as she continued, "He obviously wants to be a hero, so when the others woke up we decided that we should stick with him..." The thought of the others came to mind, "I wonder where the others are?" I asked. "They could be anywhere," Syaoron replied to me as I agreed with him.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" I said to Klonoa as I introduced myself, "My name is Alyssa; my friends call me Ally or Tails," I then turned to Fai and said, "And this is Fai." After that, Klonoa explained everything to us. "Wait a minute," I said to him, "So you saw us appear in your world?" Klonoa nodded. "Yeah, right after that, I ran up to meet Tomoyo who awoke before Syaoron and these two..." Klonoa explained.

"I see, so how are we going to get back?" Sakura asked as Syaoran said to her that we need everyone else to be here first then we'll ask that question. Klonoa walked on ahead before stopping a few feet away from us, "We need a key to get through this area!" he told us, I lifted my left hand that held the silver key, "Is this it?" I asked him, Klonoa smiled as he agreed to me. I then lead the way to the locked gates, until three giant red things appeared in front of us. "What is that?!" I asked as we quickly scattered away from the big round creature before it attacked us, "That's a Moo!" Syaoron explained, "There are few of these who can be in any size or in different colors!" Syaoran finished as I hid in the bushes that were close to the locked gate.

While the big moo wasn't looking I ran toward the wooden gate and unlocked it, "I got the gates opened!" I told Klonoa as he made a peace sign to me, while Tomoyo and Sakura ran my direction the boys followed after. Klonoa already beaten two of the giant red moos and was on a roll, we cheered him on as he was fighting the last big moo on his own. I felt something vibrate in the left pocket of my small white backpack; I took out my Iphone as I watched the small animation of a home phone ringing – Kurogane was calling me.

At first I was puzzled of why he was calling me instead of Fai or Syaoron; I lightly pressed the 'Talk' button as I placed the speaker part over my left ear. "Oh my god this is the first time you called me!" I sarcastically said to Kurogane, he growled at me evilly before replying back to me, "Oh shut up Tails, at least I text you most of the time!"

"Why didn't you call Fai or Tomoyo instead of me?" I asked him, "Where are you?" He asked me ignoring my last question. "Fai, the Syaoran twins, Tomoyo, Sakura and I are right behind an unlocked gate." I answered his question. He sighed before replying back, "Everybody except Kamui, Ryuo, and Eriol are with me..." I sighed in relief as Syaoron gotten my attention that Klonoa got rid of the giant moo, I made a rock on sign to him before getting back to Kurogane.

"Where are you and the others?" I asked him, "Were in a small town, I see another town further away from us along with a hill that's blocking part of the town." He replied back to me, I told him to hold on for a second as I shouted to the others, "Hey guys! I know where the others are!" they all cheered as Syaoron remained calm as Klonoa then lead the way, we all followed Klonoa as I talked to Kurogane.

"We're heading your way in about ten minutes or so, so wait right there will you?" I asked him, he sighed as if bored and told me, "Alright, I'll wait." "Thank you Kurogane, we'll be in there in no time!" I responded to him as we both hung up, I told everyone where the others were as we headed toward the small town where Kurogane was.

**.:.~*• •*~.:. .:.~*• •*~.:. .:.~*• •*~.:.**

It took us five minutes to get to the other town that was away from Klonoa's home, when we all finally met Kurogane and the others I was glad that everyone was here – except Eriol, Kamui and Ryuo..."Okay," Tamaki started as we all got in the conversation, "We're all here except for Eriol, Kamui and Ryuo...so we have to look for them." "But," Haruhi stated as she looked down at the brown dry dirt that had patches of green grass in few areas, "Since we're all here in another place called Breezegale, we have to stick together in order to not get lost again…" we all agreed, kurogane only sighed loudly letting us know that he also agreed. I looked over seeing the townspeople talking to Klonoa; they all reminded me of the people in Oto country, especially Klonoa.

I had forgotten about the conversation that the others are having, I didn't even listen to them talking about finding the others…Meling glanced over at me with her brown eyes and said to the others, changing the subject, "The Vocaloid isn't talking to us, is she put herself on 'mute' or what?". Fai glared at her before he moved his arm away from her and walked over to me, she had a mean look on her face before looking away.

He took five small steps toward me and placed his hand over my shoulder, I trembled at first before looking over my right shoulder seeing Fai. "Is everything alright Tails? You remained quiet for three whole minutes…" He asked me before I nodded my head to him, my fox ear perked up as I noticed that Klonoa was heading my direction. He skid to a halt as he was a few inches away from me, he breathed in for air before he said to me, "People around town said that they saw three people like you guys head north from here." A small smile appeared on my face as my legs stored up energy for me to run faster than I did in Gym class…I ran ahead as the others were far behind me. Up ahead I saw two people ahead, "Ryuo!" I shouted out as one of them looked back at me, "Ryuo, Kamui!" I shouted out as the first one stopped and headed my way, the other noticed what was happening and followed.

My heart rose as I saw Ryuo and Eriol up ahead, I heard the others behind me as I embraced Eriol, "Eriol! Ryuo! I knew it was you guys!" I said to them as Eriol hugged me back, the others arrived five minutes later as I let go of Eriol and hugged Ryuo. I was happy that they were okay…but Kamui was the last one to find. "Where's Kamui?" I asked them, Ryuo growled like a dog as Eriol pointed up ahead, I thanked him before running off again.

"Hey Vocaloid!! Come back, we have to stay together!!" Melin shouted out to me, "Do I get to hang around with Fai?"I asked as she quickly refused on that question. "Oh well then, I'll look for Kamui on my own since he and I are close!" I replied back as I ignored her cries of coming back, I was now a few miles away from them as I heard Sakura telling someone else to come back. My heart skipped a beat as I looked back, 'Fai?' spoke my mind as it wasn't him, and instead, it was Klonoa.

"Wait up!" he tells me, I obeyed as I slowed down a little letting him catch up. "Since you and the last friend of yours is close, I want to meet him too." He explains to me as I let out my hand, he took it as I let him get on my back. He wasn't as heavy as I thought he would be; I felt his fur on my left cheek, his small furry arms were wrapped around my neck as his legs wrapped around my ribcage. "You okay?" I asked him as he nodded to me, I ran faster as we passed by two trees that were five to seven feet apart from each other.

"Hey, what's that up ahead?" Klonoa asked as I looked ahead seeing black small things, "small creatures." I said to him as he quickly knew the answer, "Moos". I nodded my head as I ran faster toward the moos up ahead, it took me three minutes to get there and hide from the moos since I got nothing to fight with. Klonoa held out his large emerald ring and shot out a red ball of light at the red Moos and a blue ball of light at the blue ones, I looked around seeing another chest up ahead, the closer I got up to it, the more I felt a bad feeling from it. I moved away from it and ran across the area as the moos didn't notice me; I looked around seeing another chest, but had a bad feeling from it. I ran into the open toward the east as a blue Moo noticed me, I hid once again as I went further away from the crowd of Moos and saw another chest.

'How many chests are here?' spoke my mind as I walked up to it, I didn't feel anything bad about this one as I got up close to it. I sat on my legs and opened the chest seeing a golden key with a red jewel on it, I took it and headed to Klonoa but skid to a halt when I saw a Moo walk up to me. I took a step back as it came closer, I wanted to scream but nothing came out of me, just when it got close I kicked it away from me before I took off.

"Hey, Klonoa!" I shouted out as he turned around seeing me running toward him, I held up the key that was in my left hand as I told him, "I got another key to the gate!" "That's great!" He replied back to me as he shot the last red Moo that was in front of him, he looked around seeing the first chest I saw. He was about to walk up to it when I held him back, "Wait!" I said to him as he stopped and looked back at me, "I have a bad feeling from that chest..." I said to him as he looked back at the chest that then faded away.

"Let's go to the gate." Klonoa told me as I nodded my head and both looked for the gate; at first, I thought it would take a while to find the gate, but Klonoa found it a few minutes later. We walked up to it as I took out the key and unlocked the gate; we scrambled off as we searched for Kamui. We searched high and low for him, but there was no sign of him, we both ignored the others as they followed us ten minutes later. I sighed in despair as I was tired from climbing a tree to the very top to see him from afar, sadly, there was no trace of him.

"You think he's in another area other than Breezegale?" Tamaki asked me, I shrugged as I kept looking, while I was climbing down I almost lost my balance...but I kept grabbing onto a nearby tree branch. "Be careful Tails!" Syaoron said to me, I nodded to him as I slowly worked my way down. As I placed my right foot onto the branch below me, it slipped off causing me to fall. Everybody except Kurogane whose arms vibrated during my fall, panicked as I tried not to scream. Just as I was about to fall flat on my face onto the green ground, a red hover-bike came underneath me and I fell on top of it. My stomach hit something hard on the hover-bike along with the lower part of my ribcage; I felt someone's arms around my waist as the bike halted seconds later.

"What was that?" someone asked with a hint of anger in its voice, I didn't say a word as the thought of me lying face first on the ground floated in my head, "Tails?" a familiar voice appeared as the image in my mind faded away, I opened my eyes and saw Kamui who grabbed me just in time before falling to the ground. I immediately embraced him, "I found you!" I said at last to him, he shook his head; it was actually Kamui who noticed me in a tree and must have known that I was going to fall either way, he heard the others freak out and he caught me before crashing onto the ground. "What do you mean 'I'? I saw you up in that tree and I knew you were going to fall" Kamui explained as I ignored him, he got me off the hover bike and onto the ground, "Besides, if I wasn't around here you've gotten a broken nose around with bruises all over your face!" Kamui finished as I pulled a face. "I would not!" I retorted to him, "I would in pain instead of a broken nose..." I explained to him, he rolled his eyes and chuckled as he turned to the others. "Hey guys, we're were you?" he asked, Ryuo took two steps forward and answered sharply, "We were all separated from each other, and it took us at least ten to thirty minutes to find each other, and it took us twenty minutes to find you vampire!!" Kamui twitched in anger from that nickname, "for the hundredth time, I'm not a vampire!" He yells.

"Kamui," Chii said to him cutting both there unwanted comments to each other, she took Klonoa's hand and faced Kamui, "This is Klonoa, he first found Tomoyo..." Kamui had calmed down and looked at Klonoa; he waved to him without saying a word. Klonoa's gaze then looked at the creature that drove the hover-bike; it had black and yellow fur and wore a red jacket with black pants. It had blue eyes just like Fai...and I noticed that the long part of its hair was put up in a low pony tail, it's long hair went down to the mid part of its back. The long hair reminded me of my father.

"You again?" it said to Klonoa, I somehow knew that it was a male creature. "And this time you brought more friends." It finished as Klonoa's fists tightened, "Give back the Hikari Sakura!!" Klonoa replied to it, "You still want that flower, what for anyway?" it asked him as Klonoa breathed in and answered. "Because I'm giving that to a friend of mine, and I have to give it to her before she leaves!" I felt all toasty inside when Klonoa finished, it was quiet for a few minutes before showing a small smile, "You're romantic even though you're a kid..." it said at last.

Klonoa was about to charge at him before he was stopped, "Wait, it'll be a nuisance in a place like this," he said to Klonoa who didn't say a word, "There's a corral beyond here, I'll be waiting" "Corral?" Klonoa repeated as the other turned away, "It's a duel, let's do this romantically." "Eh?" "Later!" he yelled as he started the hover-bike and left, "W-wait!" Klonoa shouted as he was gone before Klonoa could say anything. Klonoa's fist tightened harder, I placed my hand over his, "You'll hurt yourself." I said to him without even looking at him, he looked up at me before looking away to where the other character went. Tomoyo's bag shook as she glanced at it; Sakura did the same as it shook even more. "Tomoyo, what's in your bag other than your clothes and you camcorder?" Sakura asked as the bag shook harder as the flap of her backpack '_clicked_'. Suddenly, something small flew out of her bag, "Let's chase that guy and get back that flower!!" it told us as we all freaked out except Klonoa and Eriol. "Kero!? How'd you get here?!" I asked it, "I was in Tomoyo's bag, but I'm not the only one here!" he answered as Spinel came out or Eriol's bag. "I'm here too..." Spinel said to me who sat on Eriol's shoulder, I sighed in despair as I covered my left eye with my hand.

"Should we go, Klonoa?" Tomoyo asked him as he looked up at her, he thought about it for a few seconds before looking up at me; I looked back at him and nodded my head to him. "It's your decision," I said to him as he was quiet. He turned away and faced to where the guy went, "Let's go," Klonoa stated, "I need to get the Hikari Sakura back before Lolo leaves." I turned to everyone else who was already to follow. "You lead Klonoa," I said to him, he nodded. Hikaru and Kaoru turned to Kurogane with grins on their faces, "Kurogane can be the caboose." Kurogane twitched, I couldn't help but giggle.

"To the Corral where the dude is waiting for us!" Ryuo commanded pointing to beyond the hills further away from us, Kamui shook his head in silent, we followed Klonoa to the corral; it took us a few hours to get there since we stopped to rest most of the time. Everyone was tired, but I was full of energy, when we got to the steep hills, Sakura and Chii were worried that we'll get hurt if there were any hidden holes down the hill. We thought about an idea, but nothing came to us. I then had an idea as I held onto my backpack and rolled down the hill. "Wait for me!!" Ryuo shouted as he rolled down as well, soon everyone did the same thing.

We all laughed as we all arrived down the hill, we had a lot of fun doing that, it brought the inner kid within us along with memories. We then continued on as we arrived in another town, we met one of Klonoa's friends named Chipple, he said that people around here are stronger than they look, which made me wonder if that guy on that hover-bike was stronger than he looked. Something about him made me want to stick around him...was he –?

"Ally," Sakura said to me as my thought screeched to a halt, "What's wrong?" she asked, I shook my head to her. "Nothing, I was just thinking about something." I replied back to her as I turned away seeing a large brown and yellow creature in a white shirt an' blue jeans. It was working on something within the store; I cocked my head to the side as it looked like he needed help. I walked up to his store or what it was suppose to be...it was practically his house. Everything was filled with metal parts all over the wall, to me; his house looked like a warehouse other than a home. It had the same long ears like Klonoa, only this one was older and had a different fur color.

"Need help with anything?" I asked him, his back was facing me as he turned his head stopping halfway. "Nope, just tryin' to get this part in this empty spot," he replied back to me before looking back at the machine, I walked up to him to see what he was working on; it turns out that he was working on a blue hover board, small enough for a teen to ride on. It had a few designs on it; there were silver shaped stars on the side and had purple spiral swirls almost everywhere you look, on the back was the silver flat side of the board. In the back, there was a ten inch hole; inside that area was the engine that would let out the excess air from the engine.

"What's the matter? Never saw a hover-board before?" He asked me as I looked at him, "Well actually," I stumbled at first before breathing in and calmed down, "I'm not from Breezegale, I'm from another world." He blinked twice before glancing at me. "You, from another world?" he stated, I nodded to him before he began scratching his right furry cheek with his finger. "Really, that's odd." He said at last, not believing me. I sighed, "Really, I'm from another world, heck, there are no hover-crafts where I come from!" I told him, not noticing that Klonoa, who was standing next to me, followed me along with the others. "Oh I believe you kid –", "I'm not a kid." I interrupted him; he turned his head and glanced at me, I glared at him as I told the large creature, "I'm older than I look, I'm a teenager who knows what she's doing." He was quiet, keeping the same look on his face; he stared hard at me, I had a determined look on my face as he turned away.

"Alright then, since you're obviously determined to get anything done..." he began, I blinked every ten seconds as he continued on, "You reminded me of a seven year old child long ago, she's a rainbow and she loves the peaceful life, she was sweet and was innocent around everyone, during thunderstorms or anything bad, she would be the only one in her family to not be afraid of anything. She promised that whatever she sets out to do, she'll do it. It wasn't long before she met a bad man..." "A bad guy?" I asked, he agreed and continued.

"He had poison sharp nails that would kill anyone within a minute when he attacked anyone, there was also a illness called 'The sleeping sickness', for example, if someone had this sickness, they'll remain asleep, unconscious until there treated, if not reached in time, they'll die in their sleep. She wanted to run away from him but noticed that a kid was held captive and his father was killed right in front of him, I told her to run far away from him but she looked down at the ground. She looked at me and had a small smile on her face before turning a determined look on her face, she ran away from where I was and headed toward the mad man and the captive child. She saved the boys' life but didn't have any time to save hers; he slashed her side and was slowly dying in front of the boy.

"She said to the boy 'Everything is going to be alright, you'll be free from this man's clutches until you become close to an adult age (in other words, a teenager)...' she apologized to him when he lost his father, after that, her soul left her lifeless body and went to heaven. After she was gone from this world, the boy grew up alone with no parents and didn't want anyone to bother him when it came to his past." For some reason, the guy on the hover-bike, I felt a lonely presence within him before he left to that Corral, even though he had a different expression on his face. I said nothing after that, my heart was grieving, but I held my heart high as I tried not to shed a tear.

He faced me once again to see if I was crying in silent, my body lightly shook as my heart grieved harder and harder, making my heart sting in pain. "You shed no tears," he said at last, his voice low and sounded glum. I knew that he was slightly depressed from that one memory, "You have no heart within you or doesn't want to cry in front of your friends?" He asked me, I slightly glanced in both directions seeing everyone here with me; Sakura tried to hold back the same feeling but had a worried look on her beautiful face, Tomoyo did the same.

"I know that the girl give up her life to save the child, but since that memory of yours makes my heart grieve in pain, I don't want to shed tears in front of my friends. I want to, but my heart won't let me, and as you can see my body is slightly shaking in response and so is my voice..." I explained as the pain faded away slowly from my heart, he breathed out through his nose, "Never heard a teenager spoke like that ever since the priestess described the emotional feelings from the heart." "Eh? So you're thinking that I'm a priestess?" "Oh no, not like that, For a girl like you who's brave enough to not shed a tear but brings a kind feeling to everyone's hearts, I'd say that you're not like an average teenager who acts like a twerp around adults...but more of a teenager, who's different at heart." After he said that, my heart raised from within the dark part of me. I breathed out through my clear nose keeping those words he said to myself; I was inspired from his statement. And I wasn't the only one who kept that in mind, Klonoa looked even more determined to become a hero from the beginning.

"Who the Vocaloid and fluffy the cabbit here?" Melin stated, ruining the cool moment for Klonoa and I, we both slouched over at the same time as she ruined the good feeling with us. "Fluffy just wants to be a hero while the Vocaloid is a wolf; she's completely heartless since she is technically an unemotional wolf and a tricky fox" Melin explained, Klonoa and I glared at her, but we weren't the only ones glaring at her – so was everyone else except the grown man, "What you see from both Klonoa and I isn't all what you think, Meling...there is so much you're missing from both of us, if you care, you would listen." I told her, she glanced at us before leaving the man's home and outside.

"Sorry about that," I said to the man, "She's only here because I'm around her prince charming," I then turned to where she was and shouted out loud, "When it's clearly obvious that he doesn't want to be around a bimbo like her!" She muttered something to herself before moving further away from us. "Bah, it's alright," he replied back as I turned back around. "You sure Mr. ..." "Balue, but don't be so formal." Balue said to me. I agreed to what he said as Klonoa then asked Balue, "You have a sign that says 'The Strongest Crash Course! Come, the youth!'".

It was then I noticed that Balue grinned at us all as he walked up to us and said, "You want to become strong; you guys came to the right place!" Right after he told us what to do, I explained to him what happened to us as the others were training themselves; Kurogane, Ryuo Syaoran and Syaoron had swords; Eriol and Fai had staffs; Hikaru and Kaoru had twin swords that were called 'Twin eclipse' but both swords had different techniques. Kamui was really good in gym class he can do as many tricks in the air and not get tired, Balue was amazed by his skills and gave him a bag that had small daggers and a lot of smoke bombs, he'll have a lot of fun with those things. Tamaki wanted to be the one that takes care of those who are injured in a heartbeat; Balue had an extra pack of bandage wraps and potions that he didn't use for a while, Sakura, Chii and Tomoyo also wanted to help out Tamaki and wanted to be sorceress, as for Haruhi, she also wanted to be a sorceress.

"I see, "Balue said at last. We stopped walking and stood in one spot, our chat continued:

"And since we're stuck here in this world, we have to find a way back to our world before my parents return, my mother would get a heart attack if she thinks that we were kidnapped at midnight."

"I see, well, I'll try to help guys out."

"Thanks Balue, I appreciate the help, but can you keep this whole problem to yourself, if anyone bad overhears that new comers from another world, I'm worried that we'll be in much trouble than we're in now."

"Sure," Balue replied as we both shook hands, "Now you better get to training yourself girl or else you'll get beaten down in a heartbeat before you know it." I nodded and headed toward Syaoron and Syaoran, Just like the girls and the guys, I was part sorceress part warrior, Balue had a small star necklace, and he said that the staff is in its small form so I need to call it out in order to see the staff's true form. The star was about three to five inches long; there was a small carving in the back that stated "The power of the stars". The sword I had had carvings of stars on the long blade, the sword itself was called 'The Midnight Star', it was also called the 'The breaking Twilight eclipse'. The sterling silver blade was up to my shoulders and down to my waist as the top part stuck out, the handle part had a small chain link...it only had four links and on the end hanged a small sterling symbol of the crescent moon.

I held out the star necklace that rested in my left hand as I yelled out, "Release!" the necklace floated out of my hands and within a flash, it was back in its true form; the staff was about the size of a baton, the very top of the staff had the same star necklace only it was now about the size of my fist, on each side of the star were wings that expanded out at least five inches. I pocked the sides of the sings, they weren't sharp. The stick part was blue and purple, before I was ready to try the staffs' power, Balue stopped me.

"The only way to release the staffs' powers; is to acquire a star. Without it, you won't be able to use its powers." The minute he finished I fell to the ground, Sakura shrieked when I did that. Oh well, I can still use the sword, magic powers or not I'll use it. I stood up once again as I held out the staff and said out loud, "Return to your small form!" the staff glowed in response and turned back to its necklace form, this time, the wings remained on the sides of the star and was still about the size of my fist.

"That's odd," Kero stated as everyone gathered, "Wasn't the staff's form suppose to be smaller?" Kero asked as Balue shrugged in response. "I don't have a star with me, the last person who worn this was the little girl I told you all about." Balue explained as I looked at the necklace. I glanced back at my sword and noticed that it had a carved winged-star spot for my staff, I placed the necklace piece in the slot – it fitted in perfectly.

"If you want to use both the staff and the sword, it'll require a lot of practice for you to shout out magic spells while attacking monsters running about." Balue explained, I nodded as we all got back to training...as for Kero and Spinel, they ate food while watching us, '_Kero's so greedy_' my mind spoke as Tamaki was finished wrapping white bandages around Syaoran's blade along with mine, the second he was done we both practiced on each other as we all practiced all day through the night.

End of chapter 2


	4. Chapter 3: Shinigami Guntz

**PLZ note that this story has a few characters from other manga/anime/game(s). **

**Klonoa, Tsubasa Chronicle, OHSHC and KH DO NOT belong to me!**

* * *

Klonoa: Legend of the Star Princess

Chapter 3: Shinigami Guntz

"Tails, can't you take a rest? It's three in the morning…" Hikaru asked me as he rubbed his left eye with the palm of his hand, I kept attacking the Moos that were coming at me. I was already getting good with my sword, but the whole 'not using magic' annoys me since I'm able to use both my staff and my sword at the same time. Without a star, I can't use the staff.

My eyesight and hearing was already use to the night and everything around me since I'm part wolf part fox, I can see Hikaru leaning on the wall watching me in the corner of my eye, he was trying really hard not to fall asleep. "I do whatever it takes…to use this staff-" I was cut off by Tamaki who walked up to Hikaru and leaned on the other side of the wall, "Balue already told you that you don't have the power of the stars in order to use that staff of yours".

"But even so," I began as I scanned around seeing no Moos approaching, "I'll do everything I can to get it, I know I will…" I finished as I turned away and was now heading towards the opened door; Balue had extra space for us across his house in the training fields, it was big enough for all of us to stay in.

When I entered in the metal cabin, I had the feeling that we were all ready for tomorrow. The girls were already asleep except for me, Syaoran, Kaoru and Ryuo were also asleep…Eriol, Klonoa, Fai, Hikaru, Kamui, Tamaki and Kurogane remained awake.

"I thought you guys were asleep?" I lightly said to the boys as I sat next to Klonoa who yawned. He was in the right side of the cabin, next to the door, I sat in the corner as I gotten my bag and pulled out my wool bed sheet. I placed my sword next to the door as I pulled the long blue sheet over my body, I was a little cold before I gotten out the sheet.

"Nope, you're the only girl awake…" Kamui stated, I sighed, "I'm a night owl, and this happens a lot you know" I replied as I rested my head on the wall. "That's tails for you." Fai commented as he also tried to get some sleep, "Yeah, yeah whatever." Kamui replied as he did the same.

"Night everyone," I said at last as they groaned in response, except Klonoa who was confused when they done that. He shrugged and went to sleep within a few minutes, after that, we were all out within ten minutes. Sakura turned in her sleep before moving in another spot ten minutes later; Meling had wrapped her arms around her closed legs and rested her body on the southern wall in the back. Kero muttered out in his sleep "No, come back~" as he tossed its small orange body while floating in the air, Spinel curled up in a ball on Eriol's stomach.

Kurogane rested his back to the wall, his red bag full of clothes and other personal items lay next to him, Tamaki was sound asleep, nothing would wake him up unless he is shoved awake or pushed awake…either way, we'll all have fun drawing stuff on Tamaki's face when he's asleep.

Klonoa's hat slumped down his head, covering his closed yellow eyes; his hands were on his lap and he was breathing lightly. Everything was peaceful and quiet expect that Kero talked in his sleep lightly crying out in his dreams 'come back my delicious chocolate cake' or 'you really enjoyed eating that cake didn't you?'. Sakura was also talking in her sleep, but not like Kero who was saying random things about food…

Suddenly, in the left corner of the cabin where I was, my pendent shimmered a beautiful light in the dark room as then my whole body glowed in response. No one awoke to this as Kurogane's body moved, he tried to open his eyes but he was then put back to sleep. I breathed lightly through my nose as my left hand began to twitch before stopping seconds later. "Who…Who are you?" I said in my sleep as my whole body didn't stop glowing.

**.:.~*○ • • ○*~.:. .:.~*○ • • ○*~.:. .:.~*○ • • ○*~.:.**

My eyes remain closed as my heart slightly started to beat in pain, I felt a huge one that then awoke me, I slowly blinked my eyes before glancing around; I was on top of a large building, this time I was in the same clothes I was in. the full moon was out, and a castle floating in the starry night sky. "Again?" I said to myself as the small blue lights and the sakura pedals spiraled around me, I watched them before I gasped to myself, feeling someone's presence behind me – a lot of presences.

I looked back seeing Klonoa and the others behind me, I blinked twice as I sighed in relief. My expression changed from a glad look – to a surprised look when I saw the guy that rode the hover bike, I then noticed a silhouette of a bigger creature, but couldn't tell who it was.

I turned my head around to face the front as I scanned around to anything else, nothing didn't catch my eyes until I heard someone chuckle. I then gasped to myself seeing two shady characters on top of a taller building further away from us; one was a small fellow while the other was tall…the front part of their faces were shrouded since their backs were facing the full moon.

"Who…who are you?" I asked them as they didn't reply, I took a step forward and asked once again, "Who are you guys?" still, they didn't reply to my question. I was about to ask them again when I saw a white long ribbon that was coming toward me and it was coming from the two strangers further away, the two long ribbons stopped a few feet away from where I stood.

I breathed in through my nose as I looked back at the two strangers before looking at the two ribbons, I breathed out through my nose as I then reached my hand toward the ribbons, just as I was close to grabbing one of the long ribbons, I heard someone calling me. I looked around as I then felt very dizzy, suddenly; I jumped without realizing what was going on. My mind couldn't take the unknown pressure as I then closed my eyes once again over hearing the person calling me, my whole body was falling…falling, downward to god knows where.

"Ally, you lazy bum…wake up!" someone told me as I couldn't open my eyes, I heard someone huff in an annoying tone and heard someone coming toward me. "Hey, Vocaloid! Wake up already!" it was Melin who was yelling at me, I then slowly opened my eyes as I slowly looked up seeing everyone except Fai who glared at Meling.

"Can you at least treat Tails nicely?" Kero asked as Meling looked away, Klonoa noticed that I was awake and gotten everyone's attention. I blinked twice before asking in a sleepy tone, "Why are you yelling at me? I was trying to —"I was cut off by Meling, "You slept in! And now it'll take longer for us to get to that Corral where that guy is!!" I breathed out through my nose.

"Also, I remember that you were asleep in the corner…" Kamui sated as I had a confused look on my face, "Why do say that?" I asked him as he simply answered, "Because you're not in the corner anymore – you were sleeping next to Kurogane." I had a disgusted weird feeling when the image of me sleeping next to or on Kurogane appeared in my mind; I placed my hand on my head as I was officially scarred by that image.

"See, she doesn't know, she must have been walking in her sleep following a floating cookie…" Kero explained as a weird look appeared on everyone's face. '_A cookie floating in the air?_' my mind spoke as I shrugged to myself.

"A cookie, please, you're the only one thinking about food nowadays…" Haruhi stated as Kero chuckled.

"She was probably sleepwalking," Eriol said to us, everyone agreed to that except Sakura and Tomoyo, "No, that can't be it…Whenever Sakura and I spend the night at Tails' house, she never waltzed in her sleep" Tomoyo explained, "Besides," Sakura stated as she took over, "there are stairs next to ally's door, she could never walk down the stairs in her sleep." Hikaru and Kaoru chuckled almost out loud; the others didn't notice that I was ready to go to the corral.

"Now that'll be a sight to see," Hikaru began as Kaoru stuck his hand out in front of him saying out loud, "just imagine, Tails sleepwalking out of her room before falling down the stairs in her home…" Almost everyone laughed from that, I was embarrassed. "Do you mind?" I said at last to the others who looked toward the open door, I was already outside packed up and ready to go.

Tomoyo took out her camcorder and held it in her hand as she also came outside, "Let's go everyone, I think the guy who wanted to fight Klonoa is getting impatient." Tomoyo said out loud, Ryuo then replied, "Ah, he can wait; after all, it's a long walk when we get here…and when we do, he can fight Klonoa while we rest" everyone agreed as everyone else got outside.

"Hold on for a sec…" Balue shouted from his house as he came outside holding a green book in his right hand, "Before you guys go take this with you," Balueinsisted as he gave me the book, I looked through it seeing empty pages and a map for this world.

"You guys can't stay for long, but if you need anything come and see me" Balue told us as I nodded in agreement, we all waved goodbye to Balue and we were on our way to the Corral that was a few miles away from Breezegale, we stopped a few times which took a least ten minutes until we were back on the road again.

Everyone was chatting except Klonoa and I, Klonoa was ready to fight him when we get there…as for me, my mind was still on the dream I had last night. Who were the two strangers? That was bothering me the whole time while heading to the Corral, Syaoran held onto the small book that Balue gave us as he glanced at it, memorizing the places by heart. "Judging by this map, we should be there shortly." Syaoran said at last as everyone except me sighed in relief; I was lost in my thoughts. '_What did that dream mean?_' Spoke my mind as I breathed out though my nose, I kept looking straight…to where the Corral was.

"The wolf didn't say anything for the last few hours; it just kept walking on…" Melin stated meanly to the others as I didn't pay any attention, she only stared at my sword that was behind my back before glancing down at my fists that kept tightening up almost every ten seconds. "I wonder what's on her mind." She asked out loud before breathing in seconds later and shouting out to me, "Hey Vocaloid, what's on your mind?" no answer from me.

"Is there a reason for you to go in Tails' business?" Kurogane replied to her question, Kamui's eyes then looked over at Melin before glancing over to me, I didn't look back at her wondering what her problem was. I sighed to myself as I blinked my eyes and noticed a wide open area and circular fenced area, '_Is that the corral, or just an empty spot?_' spoke my mind as I looked around the fenced area to spot something; I noticed a gate that lead outside the fence…and the same red hover-bike that Kamui got on with that guy.

I stopped dead in my tracks as the others noticed that I finally stopped walking for the last three hours, "Here we are, the corral's down this hill." Syaoran stated as he closed the book in his left hand and glanced at me; to him, it looked like my consciousness wasn't with me and I kept a worried yet a calm look on my face. My eyes just stared at the hover bike before noticing someone moving on the other side of the bike, it was the guy that wanted to fight Klonoa…

'_He was in the dream I had last night…_' spoke my mind as flashbacks of last night's dream came back to me, I didn't even notice that Ryuo was talking to me. Ryuo placed his hand on my shoulder as I flinched in response; I turned my head to him seeing that everyone was watching me. "Is something bothering you Tails? You had that same look on your face when we were coming here?" Ryuo asked me as I blinked, I nodded my head before turning away, "It's nothing," I said at last as Ryuo turned to the others and shrugged his shoulders to them before moving away from me. I gasped lightly to myself as I noticed the guy who dared to look my way, I didn't see Klonoa standing next to me who huffed before going down the hill.

"Klonoa wait!" Sakura said to him but didn't stop him, Melin ran up next to me watching Klonoa run down the hill toward the corral. "Fluffy come back!" she shouted before glaring at me, "Go get Klonoa for—"she was cut off, "Why should I?" I asked her with a hint of calm in my voice, "You're on the edge of the hill, and you didn't stop him!!" Meling shouted at me, I didn't look away from his glance nor moved from that spot. I then placed my left hand on her shoulder and pushed her away. "What'd you do that for?!" She yelled at me, I ignored her as I lifted my whole hand in front of me and opened my hand. All of a sudden, I was glowing right in front of them; my hand was facing the guy who stared back at me. '_I know you_' spoke my mind as he flinched in response, my heart was in control now, '_I saw you in my dream, you were helping me and my group of friends out, including Klonoa_' my mind told him, he had a confused look on his face, I continued, '_You, the one that's heading toward you which is Klonoa and another guy is helping us to get back…_' "Back where?" his mind spoke as I simply told him with a smile, '_Back to our world…_'.

"Whoa, what a strong power that Tails has!!" Kero shouted out as the light faded away from me, my arm dropped, seconds later, my legs went numb as I landed on the ground on my legs. The girls ran up to me and were extremely worried about me; Fai was also worried as he also ran up to me to see if I was alright, I was somehow able to get off my legs and onto the ground; there were a few cuts and bruises on the lower part my legs, my heart was beating in pain. Klonoa overheard Sakura who was still worried as he spun around and stopped in his tracks.

"Tails," Klonoa shouted from afar, I lifted my head and only saw a blur of him for some reason, and I was really tired the second I looked at him. "You alright?" he asked me, I slowly nodded my head heavily breathing through my mouth. Fai sat right next to me; he positioned his hands on my shoulders as I looked over to him, "Ally, what did you do?" he asked me with concern in his voice, I was about to answer until my heart couldn't take the pain any longer as I then blacked out in front of him.

**.:.~*○ • • ○*~.:. .:.~*○ • • ○*~.:. .:.~*○ • • ○*~.:.**

My eyes remained closed as it felt like I was slowly falling downward, I breathed out through my nose as my arm twitched, I tried to open my eyes, but I had no control over them. "Where am I?" I asked out loud as no one replied, I then heard something strange…it sounded like water…I felt something lightly pushing me upward as I then slowly opened my eyes, everything was blurry when I saw nothing but a dark blue color surrounding me. Everything became clear as I then saw air bubbles that came from me and was quickly moving away from me, "Water?" I said to myself as I then gasped realizing where I was, I was under the ocean sinking downward to the bottom of it all.

I quickly covered my mouth with my hands as my eyes widen from fear, I never did like this feeling…that feeling you get when you're drowning, you're quickly losing air and everything is closing in on you by the second. I was afraid that everything was closing in on me, but nothing was happening to me…"I'm not drowning…" I said to myself was I breathing in the water the whole time while I passed out on—I gasped once again remembering that I passed out on Fai, I mentally kicked myself for doing that, Melin is going to be furious when I wake up from this…this…

"Where am I anyway? Why aren't I drowning?" I said to myself as I heard someone shout out "No! Don't hurt mama!!" I turned my whole body around seeing everyone except Klonoa and that guy in swimsuits, Klonoa was in a small separate submarine along with the guy I saw in my dream. A small fish was telling the guy to don't shoot his mother, "Move it or else I'll shoot you too!!" the guy simply replied to the small child, the kid refused to move. I was shocked that he said that to the kid, was he really going to shoot him along with the child's mother?

"Guntz," Klonoa shouted out from his small yellow submarine, "That's not the way to end it!" "I already know that, but if the kid runs away it can't be solved 'Help mama' don't joke!!" Guntz shouted out as he still aimed at them both. "That's unreasonable, Karal's still a kid!" Klonoa replied back, "So what? He runs away because he's a kid? I hate that!" Guntz yelled back.

"Since you hate that so much, how about notshooting the kid along with his mother, that way things won't change and Karal won't run away!" The reflection of me asked out loud cutting in the conversation, after all, we're all in this too. "What do you know about little kids running away from their family, huh? Don't tell me you did the same thing when you were young?" Guntz asked in a mean way, "The reason is that even though they run off, deep down they still go back to their parents because children like Karal still love their parents as much as they do!!" it explained to him, "And since you act all high and mighty, you yourself must have done this when you were a child, you probably cared about your parents but didn't want to go back to them!!" He was quiet after the reflection of me said that to him as he dropped his guard on Karal and his mother; I noticed that Guntz had a sad look in his blue eyes. If this a small part of the future ahead, I might be able to see more ahead…I still stared at Guntz as I felt a bad feeling in my heart…"Will I really say that to him?" I asked myself as my eyesight went blurry once again; my heart began to beat in pain once again as I then blacked out.

My eyes remained closed as I heard my breaths slowly breathing to and fro, my fingers on my left hand twitched. My heart was clam, beating slowly for me as the pain faded away hours ago. I wanted to randomly say a word out to the world I crashed in, but I didn't feel like moving my small mouth; my mouth was closed even though it was dry on the inside, swallowing harmed my throat. As I breathed in through my nose, something in my nose held back the excess air I breathed in making me sit up a little and cough…I hope I didn't disgust anyone who was in front of me.

I felt someone's hand lightly run through my long light darkish brown hair, though to me, it felt like something went in my hair or is messing with it. I pulled a face as I breathed in through my nose once more as I lifted my left open hand and swapped off whatever was messing with my hair, I lightly groaned as I rested my arm and tried to get in a comfortable spot.

I heard someone familiar chuckle as another person further away retorted out loud, "You see? She can be dangerous with those claws of hers!!" "Ally doesn't have any claws," someone else butted in, "she cuts her nails at a certain length". "By the way, if she fell asleep the whole time, she can be the caboose instead of second leader…" I recognized the voices; Meling, Sakura and Kero…they were chit-chatting about me.

"Speaking of sleep, before this happened to her…why was she glowing right in front of us?" Kamui brought up as his voice was the only thing I heard, "Who knows, at least she has magic now right?" Ryuo asked. I then heard someone take two steps forward and said, "She was telling me about a dream she had, she was speaking through my mind when that happened…" "What kind of dream?" Klonoa questioned, "She said something about you guys getting back to your world." The person explained. "Maybe it was the same dream she saw two days ago?" Kurogane stated, he was helping but yet sounded like he wasn't. "Yeah, maybe she saw all of us in that same dream…" Tomoyo replied.

No one paid attention to me as I opened my eyes at last, my head was rested on someone's chest as my body was on that person's lap. My fox ear twitched under someone's chin as I glanced over at the others who didn't see me awake at all. "What was the dream about?" Klonoa asked as he was interested in my dream, Kamui sighed before explaining, "The dream itself was her standing on a tall building in the starry night, the full moon was out and she wore different clothing than what she's in now…", "There was a castle floating in the night shy as she looked back at nothing for a few seconds before looking away," Tamaki continued, "She said something, but sadly, she couldn't hear the reflection of her speak like as if it was mute. She took another step forward and was now on the edge of the building…" Tomoyo then continued on remembering everything then, "Ally said that the reflection of her was about to jump when small blue balls of light and Sakura Pedals appeared in front of her, it swirled around the mirror of her as it then jumped off the building seconds later, she then woke up not knowing that could happen next.", Klonoa crossed his small furry black arms around his chest and tried to figure things out. "When the image of her looked back at nothing, I'm starting to wonder if all of us were in that dream instead of just her alone…" Kurogane spoke as everyone remained quiet, "Did Tails say anything about what the buildings looked like?" Klonoa asked.

"The buildings were yellow and the color orange filled the shaded areas…"I said at last scaring everyone, kurogane had a shocked look on his face as everyone else freaked out. All eyes were on me as I only had an innocent look on my face, "How long were you awake tails?" Ryuo asked me giving me a suspicious look, "For a while…" I replied as I rubbed my left eyes with both palms of my hands, "So you were awake this whole time?" Kamui stated as I nodded, "I woke up when someone said 'That I was dangerous with my…claws'" I remained quiet as everyone glanced at Melin who huffed in an annoyed tone and looked away, I couldn't help but look at my nails that were clipped three days ago before this happened.

"That doesn't matter now, at least Tails is awake." Eriolsaid at last as I glanced up at him, he gave me the same smile he always shown. Even when he first arrived in Oto, he made friends with me and had the same smile…Oto, now I felt all homesick since I've been worried sick about going home before my parents come back, the thought of how all our parents would act if we never go back filled my mind. Tomoyo then introduced me to Guntz; she told me that Klonoa defeated him and won't be able to use his hover-board for now…He became part of the group seconds later.

My thoughts came back to me as I then glanced up at the sky; the sky was turning red-orange, the thought of what the actual time is right now came to me, "What time is it?" I asked, Ryuo overheard and joked, "Summertime Tails, ha-ha!" "I meant the actual time, not high school musical!!" I retorted to him as he laughed, he then stopped and grabbed Syaoran's wrist and yanked his arm toward his face as Syaoran lost his balance and fell on his side, Poor Syaoran I knew how he felt when things like that happen. Ryuo took one hard glance at Syaoran's watch and then said to me in a weird voice, "Its 6:30 pm". I shrieked, "oh no, that means we only have six hours until this day ends, dang it!" I said out loud. Everyone was confused as if the thoughts of home meant nothing to them, "We have to get back to Oto before my parents came back!" I shouted filling their heads with the thoughts of home.

"When do your parents come back?"

"Monday"

"Aw, Crap!! She's right; we only got like two days left!!" Ryuo shouted out as everyone except kurogane, Klonoa and Guntz panicked, just as that happened, we heard a bell ring in the distance. Ding! Ding! Ding! I gasped lightly to myself as Klonoa freaked out, '_That's the same bell I heard in my dream…_' spoke my mind as Klonoa spoke "The Bell! It's already Evening!" he quickly stood up as everyone else did the same, I slowly stood up as he then ran off, "I gotta go!" he shouted out as we all followed him, Guntz stayed behind as I glanced back at him before looking back at the others.

**.:.~*○ • • ○*~.:. .:.~*○ • • ○*~.:. .:.~*○ • • ○*~.:.**

"Lolo!" Klonoa shouted out as she turned around seeing Klonoa running full speed toward her, she smiled at him. "Klonoa!" she replied to him as we all caught up to him, "Hey Klonoa, at least warn us that you we're heading back here!!" Ryuo shouted out before being punched on his arm by Kamui who shushed him seconds later, "Klonoa, who are they?" Lolo asked as I skid to a halt; my legs were screaming in pain along with my body, I then glanced at Klonoa's friend Lolo. She had worn a pink n' white dress that went down to her knees, she had a cute hat as well, she had orange hair that went down to her mid back. The one thing that had thrown me off was that she had a skinny curled tail, she looked like a human but god knows who she is.

Klonoa told me that she was a priestess – well, a priestess in training. She was sweet but her clumsiness mostly stops her in her tracks, she tries really hard to not trip or does anything that evolves her clumsy side. "Hello, I'm Lolo." She says to me, I smiled back at her, "I'm Ally and my friends call me Tails." I replied back to her, I then turned my direction to the others. "These are my friends, I'm usually the one who gets a lot of friends from the start," I told her as she nodded. Everyone told her their names as she remembered all their names, though I was worried that she might mix a few names with different people.

She glanced back at Klonoa and stated, "Klonoa…Are you hurt?!" Klonoa looked down at his body that had a few scratches almost everywhere. "Don't worry; it's just a scratch…by the way, the person from the sky temple…" a lady that had also worn priestess garments walked up to us, "Are you Klonoa? You seem to have defended Bell Hill with a few people, thank you, all of you" she said to us as she turned around and left, we didn't need it; after all, we didn't have any weapons at that time.

"Thanks everyone," Lolo said to us, we all shrugged and looked away, leaving Klonoa and Lolo to speak for their selves "As I promised, here you go Lolo!" Klonoa said to her holding out the Hikari Sakura, she gasped, "Thank you Klonoa, oh, something's in it." Lolo replied to her, observing the flower. "Eh? Under the pedals?" Klonoa said to himself as a butterfly came out from underneath and flew off, "Beautiful…" Lolo said out loud as Klonoa smiled, they looked so cute together. We all didn't noticed at Tomoyo was recording all of it.

"Are you ready, Lolo?" a lady walked up as she agreed, "Then let's go." She agreed and faced all of us, "Alright then, mom, dad, Klonoa, Chipple, Popka, Ally and all of her friends…" she shortened as she slowly backed away from all of us and waved goodbye, "I'm going." "Do your best Lolo!" Klonoa shouted. "We'll play again sooner or later!" Popka, a small dog with emerald eyes shouted out. "Farewell!!" Chipple shouted out as she was gone along with Chipple and Popka who headed back home, Lolo was now headed to a temple in…the…sky…flashbacks of the dream came back to me, could the sky temple be…?

"Hey," someone shouted as my thoughts skid to a blinding halt, we all turned to see Guntz; it looked like he was tired from walking all the way from the Corral. "Guntz, Why are you…?" Klonoa was lost in his thoughts, "Why not you all come with me?" he asked us, we were all confused. The memory of me talking to him in his mind about helping us to get back home made my heart rise up once again, "I'm a bounty hunter, I'm looking for a partner, and I'm also leaning on helping you guys as well, "Guntz told us as he continued, "If you want to be the hero, you can't be in a place like this." Guntz explained as Klonoa gave him a look, but he was right; Breezegale is too quiet.

"I won't force you all; I'll be leaving tomorrow morning. I'll be waiting on the outskirts of the village if you care…"He told us as he turned away leaving us, Klonoa was about to say something to him, but he was already gone. Klonoa remained silent as I looked at him; I got down on my knees to his level and placed my hand on his shoulder, I felt his fingers touch mine as he looked back at me, "I know that you guys need to get back to your world, so you guys can't waste any time…"Klonoa began as he was quiet for a few seconds, he breathed in and out and told us, "You guys should follow Guntz." I blinked twice and had a worried look on my face that made anybody feel bad, "But, what about you?" I asked him, he smiled at me which made him cute and fuzzy inside my heart, "Don't worry, I'll catch up." That's what he told me as I nodded and let him go; he headed back home to his grandfather, who was probably worried about him.

I huffed lightly before looking back at the others who were ready to follow Guntz to the outskirts of Breezegale, Sakura reached out her hand to me as I glanced at it; a hollow feeling took the spot where Klonoa was in my heart, I was kind of worried that he might forget…but I know he wanted to be a hero, so this could be his chance. I then took Sakura's hand as he searched for Guntz who was not too far away from us, I saw him up ahead walking slowly up a low hill. '_Ugh, Can't he even wait for newcomers from another world to follow him!_' spoke my mind as he stopped and looked back at us, a large sweat drop went down the back of my head (NOTE- has been watching too many anime shows of TRC and CCS right now…) as my mind asked, '_Did I say that too loud?_'

"Yes you did, and I'm waiting for you slowpokes to follow…" Guntz spoke in my mind as the sweat drop went further down my head; '_Sorry_…' I spoke back to him as we finally moved to where he was…when we got to the outskirts of Breezegale, the night sky was already over us.

**.:.~*○ • • ○*~.:. .:.~*○ • • ○*~.:. .:.~*○ • • ○*~.:.**

It was now two o' clock in the morning, I was still awake as I stared beyond these fields, beyond these fields of Breezegale, the empty spot where Klonoawas covered with nothing but a red spot in my heart; I was still worried that he might not come and is probably asleep right now. I sighed to myself as I looked up at the half moon above the black sky, we all crashed under a large tree that had a lot of shade…I wasn't sure who was awake right now, I doubt that kurogane is awake by this hour. Everyone was out like a light, everyone…except me who wanted to sleep but wanted to wait for Klonoa's return, the flashbacks of my dreams came to me, especially the one futuristic dream of everyone in the ocean.

I couldn't help but remember what the reflection of me in that dream said to Guntz, '_And since you act all high and mighty, you yourself must have done this when you were a child, you probably cared about your parents but didn't want to go back to them!!_'…Was I really going to say that to him? How will he react afterwards? I closed my eyes as I breathed in and out oxygen through my nose, "Hey girl," someone called out as my body jumped, I turned my head around halfway to see Guntz standing there before me, I had the same conscious yet calm look in my eyes as I lifted my head slightly before turning my whole body around.

"You need to get some sleep," he tells me, my eyes automatically blinked. I was standing in the moonlight; my bangs covered the moon's light as my eyes shined in the small shade above my bangs, I looked back to where Breezegale was as I then sat down on the grass. The look on my face never faded away, Guntz walked up to me and sat at least ten inches away from me, and "Do you think he'll come back?" I asked him, he was quiet for a few seconds before answering, "Maybe, since you had that dream of all of us with you on that building…You did say that you and your group needed to go back to your world before Monday…" I nodded agreeing with him.

"So…"

"So what?" I asked with curiosity. "So, maybe you guys came to this world for a reason…" His voice trailed off in silence as I was confused, I

looked away and sighed. It was quiet as a minute passed by; I stared blankly at the grass.

"In your dream…" Guntz began as I turned my head to him, I was expecting more words but instead he didn't want to finish. "Never mind" He finished as I knew where this was going.

"What were you gonna say?"

"Nothing"

"Please tell me what you wanted to ask…" I said in a tired tone to him, he remained quiet before repeating what he said seconds later, "In your dream, was anyone else there besides you, your friends, Klonoa and me?" I thought about it for a few seconds before telling him, "I saw three people standing on a building further away from us, and a big guy was with us as well…" He stared at me when I explained, he turned away nodding his head remembering all that.

I couldn't help but yawn; I covered my mouth when I yawned. "You better get some sleep, you need it." Guntz said to me not even looking my way, I blinked twice and I nodded as I stood up and walked back to the large tree, I found a spot as I took out my wool blanket and finally laid back and went to sleep minutes later.

I slowly opened my eyes as I noticed that I must have pulled the covers over my face, I rubbed my eyes before noticing a presence in front of me, I gotten my head out of the covers and saw nothing in front of me, I glanced around before looking to the east seeing Kurogane resting his back on the tree and was sitting across from me. His arms were crossed and his eyes were opened, "You woke up before everyone else did," He said to me as I blinked my eyes and was still practically half asleep, but he was right though. Everyone except Guntz was still asleep, the sun was already setting, and the skies were purple above and were other colors before the sun arrived.

"What time is it?" I asked him, "Six in the morning, you and Guntz were up 'til midnight last night…" Kurogane muttered as I nodded to him, he was staring at something over the horizon as I stretched my arms and legs out; my bones were popping almost every time I stretch. I stopped and stood up; I swiped off the little sticks that were stuck on my back when I was asleep, my body shivered since I was a little cold. I gotten the grass and small sticks off my wool blanket as I placed the blanket back in my backpack, I sighed in boredom as I took three large steps away from the others who were asleep.

I looked forward seeing Guntz standing on the hill that I stood on last night, his back was facing me as I walked toward him, for some reason, my leg hurts but I ignored the pain. "And how long did you stay up?" I asked Guntz as he turned his head halfway to the right seeing me heading toward him; he looked away and only said "Since one in the morning, right after you fell asleep." I was now standing next to him as his body began to tense up; he scooted away from me as I was confused, but gotten over it seconds later.

"And what did I do for you?" I asked him as he glanced at me with his blue eyes.

"What did you mean by that?"

"You're moving away from me even though I'm not doing anything to you…"

"I just want to have the personal space, you know."

"Oh, and what's gonna happen a girl is next to you? I'm not gonna attack you, I'm way over that-"

"Whatever," Guntz muttered as I rolled my eyes, "Plus, what it is with you girls and hugging furry creatures?" I sighed in despair, "Us girls like…fuzzy things..." I replied.

"Oh and you don't?"

"I also happen to like fuzzy things, but I don't squeeze the crap out of them, I don't want anything fuzzy to die in my skinny arms"

"Like what?" Guntz retorted, "For example Klonoa, especially you Guntz," Guntz looked up at me, "The Moos, the Moos were freakin' cute the first time I saw them…and I didn't mean to kick that one" he couldn't help but laugh at that, I pulled a face and glared at him, my hands were now fist and were in front of my chest.

"What, I'm serious about that, and that was before I gotten my sword n' staff." I said to him, he placed his hand over his heart and said, "The Moos are stupid, they won't remember you tomorrow or any other day…and they won't stop chasing you the second it sees you." I huffed still having a heart over that one Moo I kicked. "Someday, if one Moo isn't stupid, I'll repeat the same crap you said to me about a moo being stupid…" He shown a small smile before turning away and leaving me, "Who knows, it could happen…" I didn't say a word as I watched him leave and walk past the large tree, he stops walking a minute later and jut stands there. His silhouette was the only thing I can see; I sigh to myself and turned away seeing something coming this way. It catches my attention as I lean forward a little seeing a black and white long eared creature, a smile appeared on my face as my heart rose from within the dark part of me.

"Klonoa!" I shouted out waving to him, he waves back to me a second later; soon everyone's attention is facing to where I am. Everyone else who was asleep is awake and notices what was going on, Sakura and Tomoyo ran up next to me and also sees Klonoa, right when he comes up to us, Sakura and Tomoyo hug him. He doesn't freak out but is really happy that he came in time, "I knew you were coming." I said to him, Klonoa smiled cutely at me and says, "I want to help you guys get back to your world, so I want to do everything I can to help." I smile back at him as he ran toward Guntz, I run to where the others were and told them that we're on the move again.

The minute that was told, the others gotten ready, we followed Klonoa and Guntz who didn't see us when they were talking a little.

"Please Guntz, there's something I want to ask. I know you're a bounty hunter, so I'll help you…but…I want to become a hero, I want to help Ally and her friends to get back to their world, and you have to help them out too." Klonoa told him as Guntz already knew that, "Do as you like," Guntz replied back to him before looking up at us, Klonoa looked back to see us.

"Ready when you are." I said to them as I looked back at the others, "At least, I think we are…" Ryuo was the last one to come up to the group, "I'm back." He said at last, adjusting the straps of his backpack. "Let's go." Guntz told us as we all agreed and headed off east, Syaoran gave the book that had the full map and the info to Guntz who somehow became the leader.

"Since when did the wolf become the leader?" Meling asked as Guntz sharply turned around and glared at her, "What'd you call me!" I stopped him right after he said that; "Calm down Guntz, she meant me" Guntz glanced up at me with a confused look.

"What did you do?" he asked as I shrugged, "Nothing, she's just a brat right now who has a big mouth that will annoy you to death." I answered as I ignored her when she retorted back to me, "I do not have a big mouth!!" "Shut up your right next to me, and you're making our ears bleed." I wasn't scared of her, she's afraid of me anyway…and Guntz will probably be on her list since she flinched when he glared at her.

"Actually, she's not supposed to be here," I told him as I continued, "The reason why she's here is because, quote by quote, 'The wolf, which is me, is around her prince charming'…" "And who's her prince?" Guntz asked, "Fai." Klonoa replied as Fai sighed and was next to me, we ignored Melin who was shouting out again about staying away…She was the caboose as we both moved up to the front where everyone else is.

It took us four hours to get to the port, we stopped an hour ago getting something to eat before heading east once again to a place called Jugkettle (Jugpot) a port next to the ocean, just thinking about the ocean made me think of Oto once again, now I felt homesick even more.

End of Chapter 3

* * *

Microsoft Word is nuts when I put the word "shimmered" in the story, if it sounds weird plz let me know and I'll fix it

Chapter 4 is coming up soon, lets just hope that I get to finish it before school starts...


	5. Chapter 4: Jugkettle Sea

**PLZ note that this story has a few characters from other manga/anime/game(s). **

**Klonoa, Tsubasa Chronicle, OHSHC and KH DO NOT belong to me!**

* * *

Klonoa: Legend of the Star Princess

Chapter4: Jugkettle Sea

"Can we please rest; we've been walking for hours…my legs are tired!!" Melin shouted out from the back as everyone except Klonoa and I groaned in response, everyone except Meling was full of energy; Meling was about two feet away from the group and was dragging her feet on the ground.

"Do we have to get a newsflash every time your body does something?" Guntz asked in a sarcastic way as I replied back to him, "She's doing this for attention, just ignore her…" "Shut up you two!!" Meling shouted out as we ignored her and kept walking, "Which reminds me, are we there yet?" She asked Syaoran who sighed and responded, "We just have to go down this hill and the port will be right in front of us…" she huffed loudly as she crossed her arms on her chest and slowly walked with the group. It was now somewhere in the afternoon, around 4 o' clock or 5 in the afternoon...

"So impatient," Ryuo muttered to us, she didn't hear our conversation since she was walking so slowly. "At least she can't hear us; she's slower than a turtle on crutches anyway…" I sarcastically replied as Ryuo, Kamui, Tamaki, Syaoran and Syaoron, Hikaru and Kaoru cracked up, they gotten out of the circle and spread out the second they laughed. They came back seconds later calming down, Kurogane couldn't help but chuckle as everyone else did, except me.

"'Slower than a turtle on crutches'…I'm gonna use that word now!" Ryuo played as Meling overheard him, "What's going on?" She asked out loud. "Nothing, not you!" Everyone replied to her as she gave us a suspicious look, Guntz didn't say a word as we gotten to the steep part of the hill.

Guntz walked down the hill as the rest of us smiled childishly at each other, as Guntz was halfway down the hill, everyone except for kurogane, Eriol, Sakura, Haruhi and Tomoyo rolled down the hill, Guntz stopped dead in his tracks and watched us. Ryuo was the first to finish rolling down the hill, "Ha! I have beaten you all down on _this_ hill!!" He barked out as he sat up on his legs and pointed at us, Hikaru and Kaoru shouted out "Banzai!" as everyone who rolled down the hill was coming fast toward Ryuo, even Klonoa was rolling down the hill but I was afraid that he'd get hurt since his ears were so long and would get stuck under someone.

"Aw, crap!!" Ryuo shouted out as he struggled to get up but his body wouldn't move a muscle, "Dog pile!!" Tamaki yelled out as we all crashed into Ryuo, a large dust cloud covered the scene as the girls tumbled after the boys' seconds later, "Sweet baby Jesus, look out everyone!!" Meling shouted out as she also went in the dust cloud that had gotten much bigger, I was right behind her as I was much more worried about Klonoa than everyone else, "Excuse me, and pardon me, Two-tailed weightless stick coming through-Watch out Klonoa!!" I shouted out as I sped into the giant dust cloud and crashing into the pile.

Guntz, Kurogane, Haruhi, Eriol, Sakura and Tomoyo was now moving away from the dust cloud as they took seven steps away from the pile, soon the dust cloud faded revealing Ryuoon the very bottom along with Tamaki, Syaoran and Syaoron, Hikaru and Kaoru, Fai, Klonoa, Kamui and Meling in one huge pile. I somehow gotten out of the pile and was on the ground in front of the last six people who stood outside the dog pile, I sat up on my legs and was patchily covered in dirt and dust.

Tomoyo recorded all of it from the beginning of a roll down that strangely turned into a race and a dog pile in the end, "Well, that must've been fun for you guys." Eriol said at last to the group that was also patchily covered in dirt and dust, the others gotten out of the pile except Ryuo who was the last to get up. "That sucks, you know!" Ryuo shouted to those who rolled down the hill, Klonoa dusted himself off as everyone else did the same.

"Then don't be in front next time or else the same things gonna happen" Kurogane replied to him, Guntz shook his head and led the way once again to the port that was a few feet away from us. "We're still in out night clothes," Kamui said out loud as we all looked at your night clothes that was covered up with patches of dirt, "We need to change into new clothes someday soon…" Meling retorted as she held onto Fai's left arm, Fai was watching me brush of the dirt on my exposed arms, he paid no attention to Melin, and he was lost in his thoughts as he watched me.

I was walking with Klonoa and Chii, I had that feeling I was watched but ignored it as I was talking with Klonoa. "So, this is the port…" I said to him as Klonoa nodded, "Yeah, this is Jugkettle, this place has a lot of friendly people!" Klonoa replied as I smiled my fox ears twitched in excitement.

I noticed the sea water coming up the sandy areas before going back into the sea, the memory of the beach in Oto came back to me…the beautiful blue sea that carried a few Sakura pedals…the large space, a lot of shade, a cave on the bottom left hand side of a large hill…The cave, I haven't been in here for so long. Legend said that a group of teenagers entered inside and traveled all the way to the end seeing a small grotto, there were flat rocks circling all around it and there were other entrances that lead to unknown areas…

But enough about that little story, after all, we're still in Klonoa's world. We all headed toward the shore as Klonoa squealed out to Guntz, "Look Guntz the sea! It's the sea!!" I felt all toasty inside when Klonoa acted like a little kid…He is a kid right?? Either way, I went all _Hauauu _**[**- this means that I'm happy, the feeling is like…like as if the whole world was made out of chocolate, now that would make me happy**]**.

"Hey look!" Ryuo pointed at two hills ahead, they were both steep to climb over, "we can change into our actual clothes at the bottom of the hills, that way we won't have problems seeing all of us while changing." He explained as we agreed, Kamui walked toward the two separate hills and spun around to face us, "Alright, guys on the left, girls on the right…and no peeking on either side!!" Kamui told us as we agreed, Melin whined.

I leaned over to see how steep the hill was, it wasn't that bad – it was just a small hill on our side, I walked down the hill and took off my backpack. I took out my new clothes I bought a week ago before this whole thing happened as the other girls followed.

I took off my blue dress and gotten into my new clothes and didn't listen to Meling who was rambling about me and how I gotten my tails to nudge into a small hole in the back of any bottoms' I wear. I wore a small silk blue sleeveless shirt that had seriously shown my curves that went down to my hips with black pants that went below my knees. I looked at my chest seeing my breasts and was embarrassed; I couldn't help but mutter under my breath "Hauu…"

My tails stuck out in the back of my pants as I slipped on blue arm sleeves that went above my elbows and went down to my wrists, right after that I slipped on a black short sleeved jacket that went down past my ribcage and had shown the same symbol on my pendent on the back of the jacket; the blue colored symbol was a heart with wings on both sides of the heart, above the heart was a crown. In the middle of the heart was a symbol of a star. That same star symbol was on the sleeves of the jacket as well.

I took off my collar and replaced the plain blue collar to a black collar with blue stars all around; I placed it back around my neck and looked at the others who didn't notice that I took off my collar. It felt weird for a few seconds when I took off my necklace, I hope there weren't any marks from the collar itself.

I took out black and blue headphones and placed it over my head, the speakers covered the sides of my head as my fox ears popped out once again inside the two large rectangular spaces that were on the headphones.

I sighed to myself as I sat on a flat rock and changed my socks and shoes, I thought about Oto once again as I a memory came back to me. I was finished changing my shoes as I closed my eyes and let the memory come back to me; the memory took place near the ocean shores…the memory of me walked up to the shores but stopped up close letting the ocean waters hit her bare feet before sinking back into the ocean.

It was night-time as the moon was nowhere in sight, there were no stars out which saddened the reflection of me…how old was I in this memory? It stared out in the ocean and onto a small ship that was heading north; someone was on that boat and was staring back at the ocean shores far away from him.

The reflection of me lowered its head and looked down at the wet sand below her, tears formed in her eyes as a light from the north shined brightly getting her attention, she looked up to where the boat was – she was staring at the light that was in-between the earth itself and the sea.

Before thinking that it's probably just the lights from the boat, thousands and thousands of stars shot out of the bright light all of a sudden. Both that person and the image of me watched as the black skies that were once empty were now being filled with shooting stars and heading back to where those stars were. The image of me slowly closed her eyes and made a wish minutes later, she opened her eyes once again as a tear streamed down her face. She stared back at the boat far away and saw his face, a boy with long black hair that was put in a ponytail and went down to his mid-back, his blue eyes were also seen along with a small smile.

The boy looked familiar somehow as he reached out his right arm to the image of me, more tears streamed down her face as she too reached out to him, "I won't forget you _____, I promise!" she shouted out to him as he overheard her cry and nodded. "I won't forget this moment, I swear it!" he shouted back to her as she too nodded, the shooting stars were still brought out as the boat was now gone, out of her sight. She couldn't hold back the feeling of sudden loss as she slumped to the ground crying, her face was covered by her small hands as the memory then blurred up before leaving my mind and into my heart.

I came back to my senses as I slowly breathed in through my mouth, my hand was now slightly covering the left side of my cheek, "Who…who was that person, his voice…it sounded so familiar—" My thoughts were cut off as I heard the waves move up to the shore before heading back, I turned my head to the east seeing no one else at the bottom of the hill – I was the only one here.

"Hey Tails," Kamui shouted out as his voice gotten my attention "Are you frozen back there?" I wanted to speak but something told me to not say a word until I go to them, I got up and slowly walked back up to the top.

"The fox is too slow; we're wasting so much time here!!" Meling shouted out as I ignored her, but she was right – we were wasting time and we have to get back home before our parents realize that we're missing, I finally reached the top as I brushed off the sand that was on my pull-up sleeves.

"It took you long enough!" Meling rudely spoke to me as I didn't say a word to her, "It's now seven o'clock, almost night time really!" I walked past her who then grabbed my right arm, "Look at me when I'm talking to you—"I let out almost half of the air I stored in through my nose as I roughly pulled my arm out of her grasp, almost sounded like I was mad for some reason.

Everyone watched me walk away from them as Eriol ran up to me and placed his hand on my shoulder, "What's wrong?" he asked me as I looked over my shoulder seeing him with a worried look, I looked at the others who also had worried looks except for Kurogane who kept the same annoyed look in his face, I shook my head and only said "It's nothing" to them.

I turned away and left the area to where the ocean shores were, I wanted to be alone for a while…I was on the green grass as I listened to the ocean, I glanced around as I saw a good spot for me; it was a flat rock that was big enough for me to not let my shoes touch the sand, I walked up to it and sat on top of it and watched the sun set in between this world and the red-orange sky.

**.:.~*• •*~.:. .:.~*• •*~.:. .:.~*• •*~.:.**

I tried to sleep, but something within told me to stay awake...my ears twitched as I heard the wind's light howl, let alone the shores that were clearly up ahead where we are; everyone slept on the plain grass while covered up in there colored blankets. Sakura tossed and turned in her sleep as Kero muttered on about wanting chocolate Ice cream in his sleep, everyone was out, but that's what I thought.

I rested my back onto a tree and stared beyond the ocean, beyond that...I was lost in my own thoughts. I started to hum a small tune that came from my fully charged Iphone; It was a beetles song called 'While my Guitar Gently Weeps'(**#1**), right after singing a small part I couldn't help but sing. I didn't realize that if someone was awake and listening to me sing beautifully to myself for boredom; I had a singing voice that was in between Christina Aguilera and Jordan Sparks, somewhere in there...but since I'm too quiet, I get shy and nervous when it comes to singing in front of a crowd.

"_I look at you all see the love there that's sleeping, While my guitar gently weeps.  
I look at the floor and I see it needs sweeping, Still my guitar gently weeps.  
I don't know why nobody told you how to unfold your love, I don't know how someone controlled you, They bought and sold you.  
_  
"_I look at the world and I notice it's turning, While my guitar gently weeps.  
With every mistake we must surely be learning, Still my guitar gently weeps..._"

"Your singing is quite good, you know that?" someone said to me from behind as I shrieked out "Hauu!", I moved my whole body forward making me move up at least a foot away from the person. I grabbed my wool sheet and pulled it over my body as I slowly sat up, I pulled the sheet above my lips and turned around seeing Klonoa; he was wide awake but was literally tired, the poor thing he kept rubbing his right eye with the butt of his palm.

I was down-right scared at first, but the feeling went away as I pulled a small fake smile, "I'm sorry, did I wake you up? D-was I too loud? Curse my speakers for not cooperating withme!" I stated as I took off the ear phones and pulled a face, Klonoa shook his head. "No, I couldn't sleep, you weren't loud and it wasn't your speaker things..." Klonoa told me as I glanced over to him and sighed.

"That's good," I said to him as I turned off my Iphone and started beyond the ocean again. "I wonder what we're going to do tomorrow?" Klonoa asked me, I shrugged my shoulders ans replied back to him, "Who knows, Guntz is the leader, so he should know what to do...If he doesn't then that's when Syaoran and Syaoron come in." Klonoa paused before looking up at the crescent moon, within every five seconds he would closer to me, I couldn't help but giggle.

He was now about five inches away from me and poked my wool sheet, "Is this warm?" He asked me as I nodded to him, he looked up at me first before grabbing a piece of my sheet and covering up with it, "Klonoa, you got fur, how can you be cold?" I asked him, "oh I'm not cold, I'm just...curious about your sheet and if its warm." He replied as I chuckled, shaking my head to him and looked back to the ocean.

"Come back~" Kero talked in his sleep as Klonoa and I paused for a few seconds before chuckling, "You should get some sleep Klonoa, you need it." I said to him, my head turned to him. "What about you?" he asked as I was quiet, "You stayed up all night training with that sword of yours, then waiting for me to come along...You need it too." He told me as I had a calm look on my face, though he was right, I wasn't getting enough sleep since the first day my friends and I got here.

I smiled at him as placed my left hand on his head, "I'll be alright Klonoa, besides I'm use to staying up at night." I told him, "But still!" He replied back as he had a determined look on his face, "You need to get some sleep, you can be like everyone else, can you?" he asked me as I breathed in for a second while holding it all in. No one ever told me to be like everyone else - especially Melin, I managed to breath out and reply, "Unfortunately, I'm different than everyone else...I'm different than my friends because of my fox ears, my tails and my wolf senses, I want to be different because I feel like it." Klonoa was quiet for a few seconds, "I don't want anyone to take control of my life, it's my life, I can do almost anything I want to and they can't...When I say or do something, I do it to let others know that I'm alive..." I explained as Klonoa nodded to me, understanding me.

"But really Klonoa," I said to him as I glanced at him, "you should get some sleep, I'll be alright for now...unless if I'm scared, wounded or very tired then others can tell me what to do..."I told him as he nodded his head and tried to go back to sleep, I placed my hand on his right shoulder and moved it back and forth on his fur lightly as he fell asleep.

I sighed to myself as I moved my hand away from him, just as I laid back down and closed my eyes, I felt someone else's presence about a foot away from me. I smiled and said, "You heard all that huh?" I asked that someone as he agreed, "I guess we have to keep an eye on you now," he asked me as I lightly chuckled. "You don't have to, besides Kurogane is like my guardian angel...he'll keep an eye on me." I stated to him, "yeah, but for only a few minutes." "Guntz, don't go all protective on just one girl who's different than everybody else." I said to him as he sighed, "I'm not going all protective on you, I'm just saying that we'll have to keep an eye on you." Guntz retorted as he sat down and crossed his arms around his chest.

we both remained quiet for a few seconds, I was about to fall asleep when he cleared his throat. "You can go to sleep," Guntz said to me not even looking back at me, "Are you sure?" I asked him as he remained quiet. I too was quiet until something came to me, I had to ask him since he's probably the only one awake, "Since we're probably the only ones awake, why are you always around me?" his ears twitched three times as he was quiet yet again. I was about to let go of the question when he finally spoke, "To keep my guard up." I was puzzled when he finished, I sat up and looked at him; his back was facing me as his ears twitched almost every five to ten seconds.

I yawned lightly as I covered my mouth, I took one more glance at him and was about to say something when I stopped myself. "Go to Sleep" He said to me not looking back as my body slightly jumped, my body calmed down as I sighed in despair and had no choice but to obey him, I laid back down and curled up in a ball; my legs stuck out as I rested on my right arm and closed my eyes, my fox ear perked as I heard Guntz get up from his spot and headed to where I was.

My eyes remained shut as he was still a foot away from me, he sat down and still faced where the ocean was. I shifted a little as I finally drifted off to slumber, I couldn't hear anything else - not even Guntz, I couldn't even feel or tell his presence. Everything around me was so quiet, I could hear my heart beat slowly as I also heard a bell in the distance. "It's that same bell I heard in my dream..." Spoke my mind.

It rang for about two minutes, after those two minutes, I was out like a light.

**.:.~*• •*~.:. .:.~*• •*~.:. .:.~*• •*~.:.**

My fox ears twitched as I overheard birds chirp loudly above us, I groaned as I squinted my eyes from the sun's light. I felt a sharp pain on the back of my head as I placed one hand on my head and the other rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. "Wow, my head hurts!" Ryuo stated as he too woke up, only his hand was on his right arm. "Same to me," I replied back to him as I opened my eyes again; everything was so blurry, I can only tell was Ryuo's hair style and color. "How did you get all the way over there? and how did I get over here when I..." I stopped as I glanced at my skin, my tanned skin remained as it was. I looked up at Ryuo as my vision came back to me as I saw Ryuo...his actual skin remained on him as his human ears were replaced with dog ears as a long white and brown tails swayed back and forth behind him.

We both stared at each other before we both pointed at each other and freaked out, everyone awoke to our screams as Kurogane was mad, "What the hell is wrong with you--" he stopped when he saw Ryuo's transformation, everyone took notice. "Whoa, Ryuo...is that you?" Tamaki asked him as he nodded. "You gone through some kind of transformation..."Syaoran told him as Ryuo pulled a face at Syaoran, "So did you!" Ryuo shouted out as Syaoran had also gone through the same thing - Syaoran was a light brown pup with a short tail that went down above his knees.

The boys except Kamui, Eriol, Fai, Hikaru and Kaoru were dogs; Eriol was a grey and white wolf; Kamui looked just like Guntz, only he was a black wolf and his clothes were black; Hikaru and Kaoru were a white and orange furred cats, Fai was also a cat.

As for the girls - we all had our same skin color, same eye color, worn our fresh new clothes and we looked like Lolo...only Haruhi had short brown hair; Sakura had cinnamon short hair; Tomoyo's long black hair went down to her hips; Chii's blond hair went down to her ankles; Meling's brown hair went down to her neck and my long brown hair went down to my mid-back.

"Wow..." Haruhi said at last to us all as we looked at ourselves and looked at everyone else, "This is not good." Kamui told us as our conversation continued:

"Wait, since when did this happen to us?!" - Ryuo

"We must've gone through a new form last night..." - Tamaki

"Why do I have that feeling that today is Monday?" - Ally

"Who knows, besides, we don't have the connection to call our parents anymore...the only way we can get the connection back..." -Syaoran

"Is only if they call us...which is a bad idea and another problem." - Syaoron

"Does this mean that we can't go back...home?" chii asked us with a worried tone yet a worried look, we all fell silent and thought about our homes...I broke the silence, "No, there's still hope, we can't stay here!" I said to them as I tried to bring back the spirit within them. But I failed, sadly. "Thanks for trying to cheer us up Tails." Syaoron replied back to me as I sighed.

"Okay," Kurogane said at last as he looked at his skin before turning around to see his black tail, "Who cares if its already Monday, the sooner we get back to our world, the better..." we all agreed and tried to get over the fact that maybe it was the day my parents would come back from that one place I can't remember right now.

"So, what now?" Ryuo asked as he turned to Klonoa and Guntz who already had something in mind, Guntz was the first to speak; "This place is too quiet, which bugs me...and if there is a monster here, we can fight it by diving into the sea." we all agreed to him...all of us except Klonoa who stiffened from the word 'Sea'. I watched him shiver and cringe in silent as he refused on that plan.

"What's the matter Klonoa? Don't like water or something?" Eriol asked him as he refused on his question, "I-it's not that...it's just that...ummm..." Klonoa stuttered at first, everyone except Guntz and Kurogane was confused. Klonoa breathed in as he began to back away from us and telling us at the same time, "I can't swim...".

"You can't swim?" Ryuo repeated out loud as klonoa lowered his head and nodded his furry head.

"Whelp, that's going to be a problem" Tamaki said to us, Ryuo slumped down to the ground as Kamui shook his head in silent.

"We can teach him how to swim!" Sakura stated as Klonoa backed away from her and toward the tropical tree that was a foot away from us, "I don't think that's a good idea, besides, he doesn't like that idea anyway..."Haruhi spoke out as Sakura sighed, well, she tried to figure something out for Klonoa to go in the ocean water.

"Why don't we dunk him in the water, he'll get use to the feeling--" I cut the devil twins statement as I held out my left arm in front of them, "That...is the stupidest thing I've ever heard, next idea please." "Aw, Tails, you had to ruin the fun!" Kaoru shouted as my eyes were covered by my bangs that seem to grow an inch longer everyday, I had no expression on my face when he began to argue with me:

"Kaoru, don't argue with Tails, she'll give you '_**the look**_'."

"I'm not scared of her possessed look, She can use that look on me all day...but I won't be afraid of her."

"Dude, remember what happened the last time when Seifer ticked her off? She snapped and attacked him with a wooden baseball bat...Do you want _that_to happen to you?" Kamui stated as Kaoru huffed and began to march over to Klonoa, Klonoa's body shook as he tried to get out of Kaoru's grasp.

Just when Kaoru was up close to Klonoa, I grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back and onto the ground, I stood above his body as my eyes looked dark and possessed as they stared through more than just Kaoru's eyes. Kaoru took one glance at my eyes and quickly looked away, "_**You may act like you can be bad, but when you argue with me - only one person wins. The second this happens, you better watch what you're saying...**_" I explained to him as his eyes were closed tightly.

Kurogane never wanted me to be like this, but when someone ticks me off - I can't control this part of me...Everyone (except kurogane) was not just scared but was worried that if this part of me goes too far, then who knows what 's going to happen next...Guntz didn't show any signs of fear in his eyes, nothing but a blue flame in his eyes. the Syaoran twins more more worried than just having a shocked look on their look - a - like faces, Kamui was leaning on Syaoran's side since he's never afraid of this look. Eriol's looks is slightly hard to read, but I know that he's worried about what this part of me will do in the future.

Meling, well, let's face it - we already know that she's scared as hell when she she's this look, it's like as if her shadow began to stalk her whenever she went. Chii is worried about this side of me since she always saw me as an innocent girl.

Klonoa ran past the scared Kaoru and I as I didn't move an inch, "_**Also, hence the memory of what happened to Seifer that time...You know what he did to me on that day, so I had to tie him to a tree and beat him with a wooden bat...**_" I was quiet for a second. "_**And yet, I've done something**...terribly wrong right now..._" I moved away from Kaoru as he peeked his right eye before opening his eyes, "You noticed this right now?!" he shouted as I didn't say a word after that, he got up and went back to Hikaru who glared at him as he walked up beside him.

I lowered my head as Klonoa ran past me and couldn't help but notice a tear streamed down my face, he stood next to Guntz and only had a sad look on his black and white furry face, Klonoa must have known that I'd probably gone through bad things in the past that made the other side of me look like as if I slightly lost my conscious along with having a curious look in my eyes. Chii noticed the tears and quickly changed the subject, "L-let's get some infomation first before we...go in the water".

"Good Idea! Since Klonoa can't swim, maybe if we can find some one who will make a small submarine for him and maybe for all of us." Eriol explained as we all agreed, I remained silent the whole time as I ignored Kurogane's glance. I wiped the tears away from my eyes and agreed with there Idea. "Let's go." I only said to them as I led the way into the city that was awfuly quiet, the silence scared me to the core within me since it screams the truth.

'_I regret that day still, I wish I didn't snap at that time...if only..._' Spoke my mind as everyone went to every person to find any infomation, I just stood there in the middle of the area regretting that one horrible day, I lowered my head not letting the others see my facial expression - my fist tightened by the second as I closed my eyes slowly shaking my head to myself, '_Why...out of all the people out there living there lives...why is it always me?_' my mind asked. Guntz watched me stand there away from everyone else looking down at the ground, his eyes blinked as his ears twitched every five seconds...

End of Chapter 4

* * *

#1 - "While my guitar gently weeps" - Across the universe! I just love that song!!

Chapter 5 will be up very soon!


End file.
